Miracle At 99 Pine Crest
by SweetestReject
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Hypnotised By Evil...Something miraculous has happened to Jesse! But will Paul find a way to ruin it? YOU BET!
1. He's ALIVE?

Back by popular demand...OK, so maybe not POPULAR demand, but several people have said I should do a sequel to Hypnotised By Evil. And Wedding of Sorts, but that one has been delayed by writer's block. Plus, I've decided it's not complete, so look for updated chapters soon!  
  
And Now, the sequel to Hypnotised By Evil: Miracle at 99 Pine Crest

****

**Suze's POV:**  
  
I still know don't understand how or why it happened. One minute, I was lying in Jesse's arms after another night of passionate lovemaking, staring at his glowing aura around his arms, and the next, his glowing aura is gone and I can feel Jesse's heartbeat against my back.  
  
Do not adjust your screen. You heard me right- HEARTBEAT. As in, the same kind of heartbeat I have. It was as if he had just been brought back to life. Jesse didn't seem to feel any pain- at least, he didn't double over, or start having a fit or something- and just stared at his hand.  
  
"Do you think...I mean, is it possible-" I couldn't say the words. I didn't want to hope he'd been brought back to life, if that hope was just going to be dashed.  
  
"I don't know, Susannah." Jesse said, sitting up. He pulled on his pants and shirt. "I'm going to try to dematerialize." Jesse tried. There was a tiny sparkle of light, but nothing significant.  
  
"Oh my God." I said. Jesse nodded in agreement and laid back down next to me. He pulled me into his arms again and stared to nuzzle my neck. I giggled quietly and said, "Jesse...Things are gonna be different in that department now."  
  
"What do you mean, querida?" Jesse said, still kissing my neck. Sometimes he can be a dunce.  
  
"Well...we have to use protection now." See, since Jesse was a ghost, we didn't worry about protection. I was pretty sure you couldn't get pregnant from doing it with a ghost, and I was pretty sure Jesse didn't have any STD's or anything like that.  
  
Jesse stopped kissing my neck. "You're right." he said, looking me in the eye. "And, I suppose, now I'll have to move out."  
  
I thought for a moment. "Nah...We'll find some reason for why you have to stay here." I said. "I know it's not very proper, but I don't want you to leave, and if that sounds selfish, then oh well." I said, stopping myself before I started babbling.  
  
"Susannah, after what has happened..." Jesse said, trailing off before finishing his thought. "Do you really think it's best I stay?"  
  
"Damn straight I do." I said. "I feel safer with you around." Oh my God, did I just say that? Really? Well whatever, Jesse's beaming at me like there's no tomorrow.  
  
Another kiss and it's time to go to sleep. Even thought it's three in the morning on a Saturday and no one's going to attempt to wake me up, unless I'm not out of bed by noon. I let mom and Andy believe I was still depressed over breaking up with Paul and being in the hospital and all that, so that's why I slept so much. Jake's the only one who knows why I'm in my room so much. He's not happy about it- mostly because Jesse's in there with me, and Jake knows about us- but he hasn't spilled on it to anyone. Because he knows I'll spill on him if he does.  
  
So yeah, even thought it was three in the morning, I didn't really have to worry about anyone coming to check on me if I didn't get up at a certain time. My stitches were finally gone, and I had these cool scars on my side and back. Jesse claims to hate them, but I think deep down, he likes them. Or doesn't hate them as much as he claims.  
  
"I can keep you safe, querida." Jesse purred- not really, but you know what I mean- in my ear. I felt myself melting in his arms. I pulled Jesse's face to mine and kissed him deeply.  
  
And so started another round of kissing.

I know it's really short. Just bear with me, ok?


	2. Explanations and the everpopular Paul Sl...

**UnangelicHalo**: Thanks for pointing out the typo. I can't believe I did that...lol. Anyways, all someone would find in her room is Jesse in her bed. He put his clothes back on before he tried to dematerialize, and I realize those clothes would be ghost clothes, but since they were part of him, I decided they just became real like him.  
  
**GroundedSouls**: Explanations are in this chapter!  
  
**PoeticKiss**: Thanks for reviewing! I read your story, I really liked it!  
  
And now, Chapter 2: Explanations and the ever popular Paul Slater  
  


**Suze's POV:**  
"Father Dom, we have a problem! Well, really not so much a problem as a really weird situation!" I said, collapsing into one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. I'd called Father Dom at the rectory at 10 that morning, and we'd agreed to meet him at 11 in his office.  
  
Father Dom looked startled. He looked at me, then at Jesse. "Personal or professional?" he asked us.  
  
"Father, everything is great for us." I said. "But if you hadn't noticed, Jesse's ALIVE."  
  
Father Dom looked at Jesse again, in disbelief. "How did I miss it? Well, this is...a really weird situation, as Susannah put it."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" I said. Jesse came and sat down in the chair next to mine. "Father, if you even think of suggesting I move to the rectory, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I cannot leave Susannah, not when _he's _running free." Jesse said.  
  
"Not when who's- OH." Realization hit me. I can't believe I forgot. Paul- the reason for my scars- had just been released from the hospital. He'd been treated there for injuries caused by Jake and Brad. Of course, usually, when someone is released from the hospital, they go home and rest. Not Paul. He'd sworn revenge, so I've pretty much got bodyguards no matter where I go. Except the bathroom, but usually CeeCee will find a reason to go in there with me.  
  
Yes. All of my friends know about the incident- I told CeeCee everything about me, mediator-wise, one night at her place- and have sworn to protect me. It's nice, but a pain in the ass sometimes too. Adam now knows- it took some convincing, but I finally got him to believe my 'I-see-dead- people' story. Then he went to 'visit' Paul and is now banned from that hospital.  
  
"No, no, I realize that." Father Dom said. That surprised me, but he seemed very distracted by the lack of golden glow around Jesse. "Just tell your parents something, Susannah, to explain his staying in your house."  
  
Ok, is it a sin for preists to encourage lying? Probably. Did I care? Not really. I sighed. "Now, I'm going to research this..." Father Dom said, waving his hand towards Jesse. Jesse and I stood up and left. We got outside, Jesse's arms around my waist, and started to work out our cover story while walking home.  
  
"We could tell them you're an exchange student, and your host family decided to run." I said. "Of course, you're twenty so that may be a bit unbelievable..." I trailed off as Jesse kissed my neck some more. "Maybe Jake has an idea or something..." I said, attempting to regain my head. Jesse's kisses make me very weak in the knees, and I have a tendency to lose myself if I'm not careful. "So,when we get home, I'll call his place and ask..." More kisses. "But until then..." I turned and planted one on Jesse's full lips. Forget staying on track.  
  
We walked into my house, and I wasn't surprised to find it empty. Brad was at the beach, picking up girls and surfing. David was at the library, as he is most of his waking hours, and Jake was at his place. Or on his way to leave laundry. Whichever.  
  
"I'm HOME!" Jake yelled. He walked into the kitchen, where Jesse and I were, and said, "Hey lovebirds."  
  
I sent him the evil eye. "Jake we need a cover story for Jesse."  
  
"Huh? Why?" Jake said around a mouthful of leftover spaghetti.  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed, he's kinda ALIVE." I said. This look of recognition passed over Jake's eyes. Then it passed, and he said, "He's not staying in your room anymore. He'll stay in my old one." Jake eyed Jesse's 19th century clothes. "And you're going to need new threads. There's stuff in my closet still you can wear." Jesse and Jake went up to Jake's old room and got him dressed. I stayed downstairs and attempted to figure out a plan.  
  
We could tell mom and Andy that his place burned down. Or that his parents kicked him out. Yeah, his parents kicked him out because they didn't get along and he needs a place to crash. The fact that he's my boyfriend has nothing to do with it. I started to run up the steps to tell the guys my plan when a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist.  
  
I yelped. I do NOT like being grabbed by unseen forces. The hand twisted me around and slammed me against the wall.  
  
"Hello Suze."

**Jesse's POV:**  
I heard Susannah yell, and then a crash. I started to run down the steps and came face to face with Paul Slater. Clutching a very scared Susannah.  
  
Anger flowed through my veins. "Jesse, nice to see you again." Slater said calmly.  
  
"Paul, let go of me!" Susannah said fiercely, trying to free herself. Slater's arm was across her throat, letting in air, but keeping her against the wall.  
  
"No, Suze. I don't think I will." Slater said. "And if your dead cowboy boyfriend comes any closer, he's not going to like what happens."  
  
He said that just as I was taking a step. "Jesse, don't listen to him." Susannah said, not quite as fiercely as she had before. Slater was starting to cut off her air supply.  
  
Jake stood behind me, ready to pounce if need be. "Paul, I swear to God...if you don't let go of me, I'm going to make you wish you were born a girl." Susannah said, her voice a whisper.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Slater sneered, pressing harder on Susannah's throat. She winced. "And why's that?"  
  
"Because girls can get kicked in certain areas, and it won't hurt as much." And then Susannah shoved her knee into a very delicate place of a man's anatomy. Jake and I both winced as Slater came crashing down on the floor, doubled over in pain. Susannah fell over as well, and I raced to her side. She massaged her throat and said, "I think I'll be OK."  
  
"Can't say the same for this prick." Jake said, standing over Slater. "How many times do we have to beat you up before you learn to leave my sister alone?" He said darkly.  
  
I moved Susannah to the couch and got her a glass of water. She drank it thirstily and then collapsed against me while Jake called the cops. I wrapped my arms around Susannah and held her until Slater was gone.  
  
"Are you alright, querida?" I asked. Susannah nodded. "He didn't have a chance to do anything except devoid me of air for a little bit."  
  
The police arrived shortly after calling them, and took Slater down to the station for breaking and entering and stalking. I think they also tried to get him for attempted murder, but Slater was shouting so many obscenities that I couldn't hear very well.  
  
Susannah's mother and stepfather came home a few hours later. Jake was still around to help explain exactly why I would need to stay here. Susannah's mother guessed right away that Susannah and I were romantically involved, but I assured her that nothing would happen if I were to stay here. They seemed to buy the story that my parents had asked me to leave my home because we didn't get along, and agreed to let me stay, especially after recalling the afternoons events regarding Paul. Andy and Mary instantly forgot all their arguements when they heard about that, and said I could stay as long as I liked.  
  
Susannah got me settled in Jake's room after dinner. I borrowed more of his clothes the next day so I could go buy some of my own. Monday morning, I went to Father Dominic's office to get my schedule of classes- most of which I had with Susannah- and started life as a human again.  
  
It was a week or so after Slater had been arrested that life started to slide from perfection. The phone rang early in the morning, and after one ring, Susannah must have answered. I knew she was still awake because I had only just left her room. A few minutes later, she came into my room with tear stains on her face.  
  
"Querida, what's wrong?" I asked quietly, pulling her into my arms.  
  
"He's...he's escaped."  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, who's escaped? Only I know...although, you probably have an idea....


	3. Escaped and the M word

**Suze's POV:**  
  
I couldn't believe it. A week after Jesse had become visible, I was lying in my room reading a new issue of_ Cosmo_ when he came in. My parents were gone on some overnight thing my mom's boss sent her to, and David was over at Todd's house. Brad was out, doing God-knows-what, so we were alone for the first time since Jesse moved to Jake's room.  
  
Jesse laid down next to me and took the magazine from my hands. Things got pretty wild pretty quickly, and stayed that way for most of the night. Around four in the morning, we heard a car pull in the driveway, and Jesse went to his room, even though it was just Brad, and he wouldn't tell on us because then I could tell on him for being out til four AM. I pulled on my pajama pants- big black ones that said "It's All About Me" over them- and my favorite black silk tee then settled into bed. I was about to turn off the light when the phone rang. I picked up after the first ring.  
  
"Hello?" I tried to sound like they had woken me up, because, hey it _was_ four in the morning.  
  
"Hey Suze." My blood ran cold when I heard his voice. Paul's voice. The one that had turned me against Jesse.  
  
I wanted to hang up, I wanted to slam down the phone, but something kept me frozen. I didn't respond and Paul continued talking. "Just wanted to give you a heads up. I will have you as mine again."  
  
No...No he wouldn't. I wouldn't let him..."Suze, did you really think the police could keep me locked up? Nothing can hold me. I will have you as mine. Goodnight."  
  
And then he hung up. Just like that. I didn't get it. I put the phone down, and saw a spot on my black pants. I reached up to see what it came from, to discover I was crying. This is what he reduces me to! Tears in the middle of the night!  
  
I dried my tears and got up out of bed. I crossed the hall to Jesse's room and knocked before entering. Before I could say anything, Jesse pulled me into his arms and said, "Querida, what's wrong?"  
  
"He's...He's escaped." I choked out before more tears could come out. Jesse tensed up and said, "Susannah...what do you mean, exactly?"  
  
"I mean, that was him on the phone, saying I'll be his again!" I cried, trying- and failing- to hide my fear. "He's coming to get me." I sounded like a drama queen, but I didn't care. Jesse held me tight as we laid in his bed.  
  
"Querida, you will _not_ be his, I promise you that." Jesse said to me.  
  
"I don't want to be his...I just want to be yours." I whispered into Jesse's chest. I looked up at him and kissed him deeply. Then I snuggled up next to Jesse, pulled the blanket up around us, and fell asleep in his arms. I didn't even care if my parents found us. We were both fully clothed, and if it came down to it, I would just tell them the truth. About the phone call, I mean, not about seeing and speaking to the dead. That conversation will just have to wait until I'm sure mom won't ship me to the loony bin.  
  
**Paul's POV:  
**  
I sat outside Suze's house, hidden beneath thick bushes and trees. I could see into her room, and as a result, saw her and De Silva gettin' it on that night. De Silva left her room when Brad pulled up in his car, and I knew he probably wouldn't return. I saw Suze put on pajamas and I pulled out my cell phone. Dialing her number, I watched her reaction from my hiding place.  
  
"Hello?" Suze said, feigning a sleepy voice. Yeah right.  
  
"Hey Suze." I said. "Just wanted to give you a heads up. I will have you as mine again." When she didn't say anything, I continued. "Suze, did you really think the police could keep me locked up? Nothing can hold me. I will have you as mine. Goodnight." And then I hung up. I watched her run from her room, tears streaming down her face, to I could only assume, De Silva's room. I didn't see his room, since it was out of my view, but I figured Suze would go there.  
  
I laughed to myself. Suze was scared as hell. I would have her again. Hell, she'd already given me a taste, that night after she'd been released from the hospital. And there would be many more nights like that one, and a million more better than that, once Suze was mine again.  
  
If she only knew how close I was....  
  
**Jesse's POV:  
**  
"I don't want to be his...I just want to be yours." Susannah whispered close to me. She leaned up and kissed me with such passion, I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Susannah pulled a blanket around us and I watched her fall asleep.  
  
I reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a gray box. It was a box I had Jake pick up from a relative. Inside sat my mother's wedding ring, and Susannah's, if she would have me. I felt certain that she would, and planned on asking her to take my name the next morning.  
  
"So this will have to wait..." I thought. I could not very well ask her to marry me when she was so upset over Slater. After all, Susannah is only sixteen, though her seventeenth birthday is drawing near, as her mother reminded her the other morning. Susannah is still a young woman, mature for her age, but probably not thinking about marriage. Yes, we are two halves of a whole, soul mates, but still...Best to wait until things are cleared up. Sighing, I put the ring away and held Susannah to me.

  
I know it's short! I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a bit of writer's block going on.....plus I'm working on stuff that isn't fanfic, so yeah......


	4. Tequila and Death Threats

**Disclaimer:** I totally forgot to add this in the first chapter! Obviously, I do not own any of the Mediator characters. All I own is the plot, and Tequila "Tiki" Roberts.  


Note: Go back and read Chapter 3 over...Actually, I just cut out the last line of it, where Jesse goes, "If I hadn't fallen asleep, maybe Susannah would still be here." Just wanted to let you guys know that, so you don't keep reading and go, "Where did she go? She's still here!" in a few chapters.

  
**Suze's POV:**  
You'd think that with the Paul fiasco I've got going on, the ghosts would go to someone else. I mean, seriously. They were alive once, they know what it feels like to be overwhelmed, right? Guess not, since the next day when Jesse took me to the beach in an effort to forget about everything, I met the ghost of a young surfer girl. I was just lying there on a towel, almost asleep because I was so relaxed, when I heard this lazy voice go, "You the mediator?"  
  
I groaned and considered not answering. But she heard my groan and said, "I'll take that as a yes." She plopped down next to me and said, "I'm Tequila Roberts. Everyone calls me Tiki though."  
  
"Tequila?" I said questioningly. Jesse looked at me from his towel next to me. "Querida, you're only sixteen, in case you've forgotten. I'm sure you're not allowed alcohol at that age."  
  
I grinned. "No, I don't _want_ tequila. I'm talking to the girl next to me _named_ Tequila." I guess Jesse can't see dead people.  
  
"Ah, I understand." Jesse mused over why he couldn't see ghosts like I can, considering he _was_ one for over a hundred years. I turned to Tiki. "So, what's the sitch?" (A/N: I stole that from Kim Possible! I love that saying!!!)  
  
Tiki looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Sitch? I don't have a SITCH. I'm dead, I don't know why I haven't moved on."  
  
"Ok, sorry. Um, how'd you die?" I asked. Probably drowned, considering she was wearing a bathing suit. Not revealing like my bikini, but a triangle top with short-style bottoms, with a hibiscious flower print. Her dishwater blonde hair was cropped short in back, but was styled in the front so that it fell over her bright green eyes. She had a dusting of freckles over her nose, and looked nothing like a Tiki. More like an Allison.  
  
"Surfing accident." She said simply. "I was out about 500 yards, about to catch this amazing wave, and ride it back to shore, when the undertow got me. I fell, my board conked me on the head, and I was out like a light. Next thing I know, I'm wandering around the beach at midnight."  
  
"Ok, so when did this happen?" I asked, keeping my voice low so the only people who could hear me were her and Jesse.  
  
"Uh, last summer." Tiki said. It was the end of September, still hot enough to go to the beach, but generally too cold to do anything but sit on the sand and stare wistfully at the water. I vaguely remembered reading a story about a girl who'd drowned surfing, but I'd had other things to deal with at the time. Like Paul, and Jack exorcising Jesse, and Maria and Felix Diego trying to kill me...  
  
My life is hectic. It sucks.  
  
"Alright." I sighed. "Can you think of anything you left undone? Maybe you never told someone something, or want to amend something, anything like that?"  
  
Tiki looked at me like I was speaking an alien language. Shaking her head, she said, "Nope. Nada. Well, I didn't want to die a virgin, but I can't do anything about that."  
  
I burst out laughing, because I'd never heard that one before. Tiki laughed too, and Jesse looked at me like I was nuts. Then he remembered the ghost girl, so he understood. "So, is there something you wanted to tell your parents? I mean, there's got to be something other than dying a virgin that's keeping you here." I said, between giggles. Jesse's eyes got HUGE when I said that.  
  
"There's nothing I can think of." Tiki said. She started to look a little hopeless.  
  
"Then maybe it is the virgin thing..." I said, trailing off. "But I don't know how we'd fix that."  
  
"Susannah?" Jesse said, breaking my thoughts. "It's almost time for dinner. We should be going."  
  
"Right, Ok." I said, gathering my stuff. Andy has a fit every time someone is a millisecond late for dinner. "Tiki, I'm sorry I have to go so soon. You wanna think about what else could be holding you back, and get back to me?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Tiki said. "Bye, uh...what's your name?"  
  
"Suze." I answered. "Bye Tiki."  
  
"Bye Suze." She dematerialized without another word.  
  
"That was an interesting ghost." I said, throwing my towel into my beach bag and then linking hands with Jesse.  
  
"From what conversation I heard, I can imagine." Jesse said. He turned bright red as he remembered it.  
  
"Why, Jesse De Silva," I said with mock shock, "Are you _embaressed_?"  
  
"Of course not, querida." Jesse said hastily. "It just isn't something you expect to hear."  
  
"Uh huh..." We turned the corner and soon reached my house. We walked in and saw that Mom and Andy weren't home yet. I hopped in my shower to wash off all the sand, and Jesse went in his own shower. By the time we were cleaned up, Mom and Andy were back from wherever they'd gone and were working on dinner. Jesse and I helped by cutting up veggies for the salad, and then set the table. The phone rang right as we were sitting down.  
  
"The person who tries to get up and get that gets grounded for a month." Mom said sternly. She refuses to let anyone answer the phone when we're eating. As a result, people leave a message and we get to hear that message be left because the machine is right there on an end table in dining room.  
  
_"You've reached the Ackerman/Simon residence. We can't take your call right now, so please leave your name, number, and brief message after the beep, and we'll get back to you."_ Came my mom's chirpy voice. _"Beeeeeeeeeeep!"_  
  
"Hey Suze, it's Paul." The fork I had been holding now clattered onto the plate. "I know you're there, so if you know what's good for you, you will get up from the table and go out front. I'm waiting." Then he hung up.  
  
I swallowed, my entire body frozen in terror. Jesse took my hand. Jake and Brad both looked at me, as if waiting for me to ask them to go kick his ass again. Andy and Mom looked at each other, as if unsure about what to do. David just looked at his plate. I swallowed again, and took a bite of the chicken kiev Andy had made. "This is really good." I commented, even though everything tasted like cardboard. I swallowed and ignored everyone's stares at me.  
  
The phone rang again. Again, we ignored it. Again, Paul left a message- this one a bit more threatening. "Suze, I'm waiting. We wouldn't want anything to happen to anyone, now would we?"  
  
I stared down at my plate. The food swam in front of my eyes, and I realized I had started to cry. And I hate crying. I excused myself as quietly as I could and ran to my room before the tears could fall. No one stopped me.  
  
I locked the door to my room and collapsed onto my bed, tears now flowly freely down my face. I put on my Linkin Park CD and hit play. Usually, listening to Linkin Park or Maroon 5 or Switchfoot calmed me down, but not tonight. I couldn't get calmed for anything.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Jesse knocked on the door quietly. I knew it was him because he said, "Susannah? Are you alright?" I got up and unlocked the door, letting him come in. "I'm ok." I said, as 'Breaking the Habit' came on. "Any more calls from..." I couldn't even say his name without tears threatening to flow again. I'd unplugged my phone extension so I wouldn't have to hear it.  
  
Jesse looked pained. I could tell there had been more calls, but they were so distressing he didn't want to tell me. "Jesse, just tell me."  
  
"Querida...how would you like to go on a trip?" Jesse asked with fake happiness.  
  
"Jesse." That's all I said, but Jesse looked like I'd hit him. "Querida, he called three more times. Each message was more threatening than the last."  
  
"And what was his last message?" I asked, choking out the words.  
  
"Susannah..." Jesse trailed off. _He won't tell me. It must be bad, if Jesse can't even tell me. I bet mom started crying.  
_  
"Jesse, just tell me." I said. My legs were starting to feel like jelly as I stood by my bed.  
  
**Jesse's POV:  
**  
"Jesse, just tell me." Susannah said.  
  
How do you tell the woman you love and want to marry that her mortal enemy has sworn to kill her?  
  
"Susannah...Mi querida...He's going to..."Jesse, you must _not_ falter! Just say it! "Kill you."  
  
There. I said it. Susannah, however, didn't look so relieved. Her legs gave out, and Susannah passed out on the floor, muttering, "No, no, no...."  
  
I bent down and, placing one arm under her knees and the other around her back. Lifting Susannah up, I placed her on her bed and sat down next to her. "Susannah, if you think for one minute that I'm going to let that...that..._thing_ kill you, you have another thing coming, querida. I love you to much to let that happen." I leaned over Susannah and pressed my lips to hers. I kissed her deeper and wrapped my arms around her. Susannah kissed me back, with such fervor that I was sure she was trying to make herself forget about everything.  
  
"Susie..." I heard Susannah's mother knock on the door, and come in. We immediately broke apart. "Susie, are you going to be OK?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom." Susannah said in a voice that clearly said she wouldn't. Mrs. Ackerman heard that tone, and said something that surprised us both. "Jesse...if you want to stay with her tonight, to protect her, you can."  
  
I nodded. I couldn't speak for a moment, and then finally got out, "Thank you, Mrs. Ackerman. I'll protect her with my life."  
  
"I know you will." Mrs. Ackerman said. "That's why I'm letting you stay." Susannah looked up at us, as if debating whether or not to argue that she didn't need protecting. In the end, she didn't argue. Mrs. Ackerman left after a few more minutes, and I laid down next to Susannah. Her emerald eyes were clouded in fear, and she didn't move. Susannah laid there, lifeless. She only moved to turn off her stereo, and then the light switch a few hours later. It was midnight when she drifted off to a fitful sleep.  
  
**Paul's POV:  
**  
I can't believe this.  
  
When a guy makes threatening phone calls, he expects to be listened to. I called Suze's place when I knew she was sitting down at the table. No one picked up- probably some stupid rule made by her parents- and I left my message.  
  
And then I called again when Suze didn't come outside.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
AND AGAIN!  
  
NOTHING! I saw Suze go to her bedroom. I heard the loud music come through, and then I saw De Silva show up. He told Suze about my messages, which made her faint, and then I saw Suze's mom come in. Suze's mom left after about 10 minutes, and then De Silva stayed. The music went off, the light went out..._and De Silva stayed with her!_

So, my threatening phone calls did nothing. That's alright. De Silva couldn't protect her forever. I'd get Suze alone soon. Then she wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
Of course, I'm not really known for my patience. No, I wanted her and I wanted her NOW. And we all know that Paul Slater not only gets WHAT he wants, but he also gets it WHEN he wants it.  
  
So I climbed to her window. So what if it was closed? I sunk my fist into the window, shattering the glass.  
  
Suze bolted upright, and screamed. De Silva was awake and off the bed, stalking towards me. He didn't start screaming at me. He just looked at me before beginning to pummel me. Suze screamed again and seemed frozen in fear. I just stared at her. De Silva pounded me and I stared at Suze. I fought back some, but mostly just stared at her. Her beauty held me prisnor. Every curve of her body, every brunette curl, the sparkle in her emerald eyes. Everything that made Susannah Simon beautiful held me prisnor.  
  
The funny thing was, I didn't seem to be getting weaker.  
  
Nope. De Silva kept hitting, and I didn't feel like passing out. Sure, I started bleeding and had I was pretty sure my nose was broken _again_, but I didn't give up. It was like Suze's beauty was keeping me alive. After what seemed like hours, De Silva stopped pummeling me. I think he realized it was getting pointless. I sat down on the window seat, De Silva on the bed, holding Suze protectively.  
  
"You _will_ get out." De Silva said.  
  
"When I'm good and ready." I retorted. I stood. "And I'm just not ready." I added. Waving my hand, I opened the door, and attempted to fling De Silva out of it. I managed to get him off the bed, and at the frame, though. It takes a lot of energy to throw people out of rooms, and De Silva's love for Suze was holding him down. Suze screamed as he went flying, and attempted to run to him. I held her on the bed however, and De Silva became weaker as he saw that Suze couldn't move. I took the opportunity to throw him the rest of the way out, and shut and lock the door.  
  
"Familiar scenario, isn't it Suze?" I said, taking my block off of her. Suze scrambled to the headboard, far away from me. I knew I didn't have much time before De Silva broke down the door. He was already attempting too, and by the sounds of it, so were Brad and Suze's stepdad. I leapt onto the bed, and tore into Suze.  
  
She screamed bloody murder as I ripped off her top, revealing her lace bra. I ravaged what little bit of her body I could, enjoying her screams....  
  
**Suze's POV:  
**  
I screamed as Jesse went flying from my bed. I tried to go after him, but Paul held up a hand and I was frozen. I couldn't move for anything, though I tried. Jesse saw this, but was thrown the rest of the way out. Paul shut the door, locked it, and started towards me.  
  
I shrank back against the headboard as he said, "Familiar scenario, isn't it Suze?" I heard Jesse, Brad, and Andy all trying to break down my door, but I knew they wouldn't be able to on time. Paul leapt onto my bed, tearing my fitted blue shirt off of me. I screamed as Paul continued to tear my clothes off, literally ripping them to shreads.  
  
"STOP, PLEASE! Paul, NO!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!" I sobbed harder as he climbed on top of me, kissing my neck and chest so hard it hurt. I felt like I was on fire. This was not a good fire, it wasn't the kind that Jesse gave me. Jesse gave me a loving, protective fire, while this one...This one was harsh and cruel. Unloving...  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut, awaiting the inevitable, the moment when Paul would rape and kill me when suddenly, Paul was thrown off of me and into the wall. Jesse was all over him again, pounding him into a bloody pulp. Brad helped him, while Andy plugged in my phone and called the police. Apparently, no one had thought to do that sooner.  
  
I wished I could take comfort in the fact that he was going to be locked up with around-the-clock security, but I couldn't. I welcomed Jesse's protective embrace, and tried to believe that it would all be OK. I knew it wouldn't though.  
  
Call me pessimistic, but Paul Slater was a man with a mission. And that mission included seeing me dead. He would not stop until I was dead.  
  
It was about three in the morning when I finally drifted off, Jesse still holding me. I woke up a few hours later, to get ready for school. I started to get out of bed, but decided that I didn't want to go to deal with people. I wanted to sleep for a million years.  
  
Mom let me and Jesse stay home. We slept until noon or so, when CeeCee called to check on me. I numbly said I was ok, just shaken up, and that I would be back to school the next day. We hung up, and I went back to sleep. Jesse didn't, I don't think, but he kept watch over me, keeping everyone out.  
  
Except the ghost he couldn't see.  
  


Whew, that was long. Now I'm going to go to sleep...Sleep is good.....


	5. Moving On, Lemons, and School

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own the mediator characters, or any music that may appear in this chapter. I do however own Tequila "Tiki" Roberts and Margarita "Ree-Ree" Jones. I like alcoholic names, so sue me!! :)  
  
**Whitegirloutcast:** Suze's parents let Jesse stay with them mostly because he helped get rid of Paul in the second chapter. Plus, this is the sequel to Hypnotised By Evil...I think if you read that one, some of this stuff will make more sense. I know Jesse wasn't brought up to sleep with people out of wedlock and all that, but in HBE, I think he got sick of knowing they were soul mates, and basically said, "Screw It!" and Jesse and Suze started getting physical.  
  
**GroundedSouls:** I love the name Tequila! I've decided that when I have kids, I'm going to name one of my girls Tequila Cheyanne. My mom thinks I'm crazy but whatever..Anyways, yeah, I got tired of how in a lot of stories, Suze will be fighting someone and no one comes to check on her, so I decided to have people come check on her...Plus Jesse had gotten thrown out of the room, so that would have alerted someone.  
  
**UnangelicHalo:** I didn't even think of that! Mmmm, naked Jesse....Ok, I will incorporate that later. Possibly this chapter....Hmmm.... thinks  
  
**PoeticKiss:** I know, I'm bad. I put Paul in jail...Of course, I did that two chapters ago, and he escaped. Think Paulie's got some tricks up his sleeve...

**NOTE:** Lemons in this chapter!!!!! If you don't want to read it (I'll have to change the rating before I post this...) then when you reach start scrolling, and when you reach stop scrolling.  
  
  
  
**Suze's POV:**  
"Hey Suze!!! I thought of something!"  
  
I lifted my head from the pillow where I'd been lying face down for the last twelve hours or so and stared at the girl standing next to my bed. "Tiki?" I mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, now I thought of something."  
  
"Ok, shoot." I said, sitting up. Jesse was sitting on the windowsill, reading a book, and must not have noticed me talking to air.  
  
"My best friend and I had this really big fight right before I left to go to the beach. I said some stuff, she said some stuff, basically it was a huge blowout."  
  
"Ok, so you want me to apologize to her for you?" I said, yawning.  
  
"Yups." Tiki nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Aight." I said. "Jesse, you up for a drive?" What? I can't shirk my mediator duties just because the spawn of Satan attacked the night before. School duties, yes. Mediator? Nope, because then I'm stuck with a ghost following me around.  
  
Jesse looked at me like I was nuts, but replied with, "Sure, where to?"  
  
I looked at Tiki. "Wherever this ghost's best friend lives."  
  
Tiki rattled off some address- most of which I didn't catch- while I pulled on my black Dickies skirt, black V-neck top, and black knee-high leather boots. I grabbed my purse and car keys and ran out to Jake's old car- an extremely beat-up Honda Civic. He had finally saved up enough for his Camero, and had passed on the Civic to me, since I got my license. Jesse hopped in the passenger seat, I got in the driver's seat, and Tiki got in back.  
  
"Alright, where to?"  
  
That is how I found myself at the home of Margarita Jones- Ree-Ree to her friends. Which included me today, since I would need to use that information to get her to believe me. I got out of the car with Jesse behind me, and Tiki at my side. Taking a deep breathe, I knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened to reveal a girl, about five foot four, with a mess of copper curls over her head. She was wearing jeans with holes in the knees, and a black shirt that read, "I didn't say it was your fault, I said I was going to blame you." Her blue eyes shined behind gold wire frame glasses.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" Ree-Ree said.  
  
"I'm Suze Simon, and I'm supposed to pass on something from Tiki." I said, diving in. Ree-Ree's eyes got huge. "Tiki's dead, you bitch. And I don't care!"  
  
Before Ree-Ree could slam the door in my face, I said, "I realize that, but she wanted to apologize for that fight you guys had the day she died."  
  
Now Ree-Ree looked mad. No, not mad- _pissed_. "You listen to me. Tiki died not knowing how..._people_...felt about her. When I tried to open her eyes, she got pissed off and yelled at me, then she went and drowned herself. Right now, I don't give a rat's ass if she's sorry or not."  
  
Tiki stared at the ground. "Excuse me if I handled her crush on me badly."  
  
SAY WHAT?  
  
Now I get it. Ree-Ree had a thing for Tiki, Tiki didn't know how to react, and instead said some stuff that probably shouldn't have been said. "You done now?" Ree-Ree asked rudely.  
  
"Um, yeah. Sorry to-" But I didn't get to finish, because Ree-Ree slammed the door in my face.  
  
I looked at Tiki. "You, car, _now_." I said. Jesse just stood there, kinda weirded out by everything. He didn't know the half of it. "Querida, what's going on?"he asked, linking hands with me as we walked down the driveway to the car. I hopped in and said, "Ree-Ree had a crush on Tiki. Tiki didn't know how to react, and handled it badly. Tiki died, now Ree- Ree's heartbroken."  
  
Jesse looked like I'd just spoken a bunch of gibberish. I didn't blame him, I was pretty confused myself. "Ok, Tiki, I think I get it-" I said, turning to face Tiki in the backseat, but was greeted with a blinding white light. I sheilded my eyes from it, and said, "Tiki?"  
  
"I think I get it now. I was staying around so long because of...her?" Tiki looked slightly confused. "Maybe deep down I felt the same..."  
  
"Must be." I said. "Just go towards the light." Ha, did that sound funny. "It wouldn't be here if you weren't supposed to."  
  
Tiki grinned and waved as she disappeared into the light. When the light cleared, Jesse said, "Susannah...Did Tiki move on?"  
  
"Yups." I said nodding.  
  
"Ok, I just wanted to make sure I hadn't imagined that white light." He replied. We drove around for awhile. I wasn't in too big of a hurry to go home. When we finally did go home, there was a message from Father Dom, saying he thought he knew why Jesse was real now. He wanted to meet us before first period the next morning.  
  
"Hope it's good news." I said, grabbing a pear and pulling myself up onto the counter to sit. Jesse stood in front of me and put his hands on my waist. "It probably is, querida. Don't worry about it." he said, kissing my nose.  
  
I giggled. It felt like it had been forever since I last giggled. Nothing seemed funny, what with all the seriousness I had to deal with. Jesse just stared up at me with his ink-black eyes. I stared into them, falling into a magical world where nothing went wrong, it was just Jesse and me. I dropped my pear as Jesse pulled me off the counter and into his arms. We stood there for about ten minutes, enjoying each other's embrace and kissing. Kisses that would lead to something much more later on. We had to break apart when my parents walked in and started fixing dinner.  
  
That night was actually pretty quiet. No evil phone calls during dinner, and a cop had called beforehand to let us know that Paul was safely still behind bars. After dinner, I went up to my room and started planning my seventeenth birthday party- mom told me to plan now, even though it was still three months until my birthday, so that she could plan accordingly. No ghosts snuck up on me, and I just sat there and planned out what I wanted to do.  
  
Jesse came in and helped me plan a little bit. Actually, he asked me how long the party would last, and I said probably not past midnight. Then he said the weirdest thing. He goes, "Good, because I have something planned for you that night." with this glint in his eyes. I grinned and said, "Care to give me a hint?"  
  
Jesse grinned back and shook his head.  
  
**Jesse's POV:  
**"Care to give me a hint?" Susannah asked, partially pouting. I grinned and shook my head. The night of her seventeenth birthday, that was when I would ask Susannah to take my name. She would be seventeen, and I would be twenty still, for my birthday when I was alive was in June. I supposed I would turn twenty-one when June twentieth came around. Susannah sighed, and put her pen down. She got up and came to sit next to me on her bed, grinning before kissing me like I had to her downstairs in the kitchen. I wasted no time in removing her shirt, revealing breasts I had seen many times before. It didn't matter if it was the first time or the millionth- she got more beautiful every time I laid eyes on her.  
  
  
  
Susannah decided to be a bit forceful tonight. She pushed me back onto her bed and climbed on top of me, pulling my own shirt off. Leaning down, she kissed my neck and started to blow on my ear- something that has been known to drive me crazy. She knows this too, the little tease. I'm sure that's why she does it.  
  
"Susannah...I feel a little guilty about this." I managed to get out between moans.  
  
"Why?" Susannah asked, her breathing heavy.  
  
"Well, it's just your parents could walk in or hear us." I said. I wasn't trying to sound like I wanted to stop. I was just suggesting we move to my room, where the door closes. I voiced this before Susannah could get the wrong idea.  
  
Quietly we walked across the hall to my room. I shut the door while Susannah collapsed onto my bed. She lay there seductively and I came over and lied next to her, pressing her body to mine. I felt her smile against my lips, and I took the opportunity to roll her over so she was lying flat on her back against the mattress. I moved my hand down and started to undo her skirt, carefully tossing it aside while Susannah did the same to the pants I was wearing. She was an expert in removing my clothes with her eyes closed.  
  
Soon, we were both naked under the sheets. I ran my hand over Susannah's flat stomach, enjoying the way she shivered. Her own hands were busy rubbing against my engorged manhood, sending little shivers of electricity up and down my spine. I stopped her when I hit close to the breaking point. "Ah, ah ah," I said when she tried to put her hand back. I opened a drawer to my nightstand and pulled out a condom.  
  
**Suze's POV:  
**Jesse opened his nightstand and pulled out a condom. I shivered in anticipation, as I usually do. No matter how many times we make love, I still shiver. After he put it on, Jesse got on top of me. He kissed my neck, holding a hand in the small of my back. I moaned lightly and arched my back as Jesse entered me. I scraped my nails against his back, not hard enough to draw blood, just enough to let him know I was enjoying this. Jesse began thrusting, with wild abandon, and I arched my back even more, moaning the entire time. "Oh, God, Jesse!" I screamed playfully, trying not to be loud, since my parents and brothers were downstairs.  
  
"Querida..." Was all Jesse could get out before groaning as he exploded. My whole body was shaking and I exploded about a second after Jesse did, screaming his name, clawing at his back. I sank back onto his bed, breathing heavily. Jesse pulled out of me and disposed of the used condom before pulling me into his embrace again.  
  
"Did you enjoy that, querida?" Jesse whispered into my hair.  
  
"I always do, Jesse." I moaned.  
  
"Good. Because I'm not done with you..." Jesse trailed off, and I was rewarded with more shivers up and down my spine.  
  
  
  
The next morning, I woke up in my bed. I vaguely remembered going to my room around three that morning, after Jesse and I were...um...done being intimate. Not that we can ever be completely done, but you know what I mean. I kissed Jesse once more on the lips and went to my own room. When I woke up, I limped to the bathroom- things got kinda rough, but it was a good rough- and took a shower. Then I did my hair and make up before getting dressed to go to school. Finally I was ready to go. I decided to go a bit casual, and wore jeans with shirt that had a sparkly Playboy Bunny symbol on it and my Steve Madden slides. I grabbed a bit of toast and went to the car, since it was my day to drive Brad, David, Jesse, and myself to school. We alternate between me, Brad, and Jake- who will occasionally drive us if he has an early class. David was already sitting back there, glaring at me darkly.  
  
"Morning David." I said brightly, wincing a little as I sat down.  
  
He just growled at me. "What's your malfunction?" I asked.  
  
"You." He glared. Uh oh. "Um, did you hear anything last night?" I asked, trying to remain nonchalant.  
  
"Oh, no. Not a thing." David said sarcastically. Oh Shit. "Alright, I get it. You heard Jesse and I being intimate. Sorry if we woke you, or kept you awake or something." I said, apologizing.  
  
"I hope you realize that you could have mentally scarred me for life." Wow, David was not letting this go.  
  
"I hope you realize you're being a bit of a dramatic about this." I said, as Brad and Jesse came outside. Jesse got in next to me, and Brad got in next to David. David just glared at me and didn't say another word the whole way to school.  
  
When we finally got there, Jesse put an arm around my waist as we walked toward CeeCee and Adam. "Simon! Where were you yesterday?!!!" CeeCee shrieked as I opened my locker. Ok, yes, I expected them to ask where I was, but not to get all pissed about not showing up.  
  
"Home sleeping." I said. And mediating a ghost, and screwing my boyfriend...It was a long day.  
  
"YOU STAYED HOME TO SLEEP?!" CeeCee yelled.  
  
"Yes. You would have too, if Paul Slater had attacked you the night before." I retorted, throughly pissed off that she was yelling at me.  
  
"Attacked?" Adam said. Jesse was at his own locker, a few doors down, and so he didn't hear this. Good thing, I so didn't want him going all defensive.  
  
"Yeah, Attacked." I said, sighing and closing my locker door. "As in, made threatening phone calls, and then crawled into my bedroom window around one- thirty in the morning, got beat up by Jesse, then telekineticaly threw Jesse out into the hall, shut my door, locked it, attempted to rape- and probably murder- me. So excuse me if I stayed home to sleep."  
  
CeeCee looked at me, her violet eyes wide. "Wow. And I was going to yell at you for missing the student counsel meeting. You probably would have gone world war three on me, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Probably." I said, nodding my head. Adam looked pissed, though. "What the hell was Jesse doing in your room at one-thirty in the morning?"  
  
I groaned. "Saving my life, along with Brad and Andy." I said. Then I explained how they broke down the door. Adam still didn't look happy, but at least he didn't try to give me the third degree again.  
  
Jesse came over and put a protective arm around my waist. "Susannah, I need to speak with you. En privado." CeeCee and Adam looked at each other and left.  
  
"Ok." I said, confused. Part of that arm around my waist turned to holding me back I think. "Before we go speak with Father Dominic, I just heard something that I really don't want to tell you."  
  
"But you're going to." I said, grinning. Jesse didn't grin back. "Querida, Slater is here. As in, at school right now. How he escaped, I don't-" I didn't hear anymore than that. I had wrenched myself away from Jesse's grip and stalked off towards Father Dom's office. Without bothering to knock, I burst in through the door, Jesse close behind me.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, LETTING PAUL COME BACK TO THIS SCHOOL?!" I screamed.  
  
  
Ok, that's enough of Chapter 5. I just started writing and it all came out....


	6. Perfection Ends?

**Suze's POV:**  
"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, LETTING PAUL COME BACK TO THIS SCHOOL?!" I screamed.  
  
I was _pissed_. No, I was beyond pissed. I mean, did Father Dom secretly want me to die? Maybe he pretended to be nice, but subconsciously, he wanted Paul to off me.  
  
"Susannah, please calm down-" Father Dom started to say.  
  
"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" I yelled again. "Father D, HE WAS ARRESTED! HOW CAN HE EVEN BE BACK HERE?"  
  
"His grandfather posted bail." Father Dom said simply. "I tried everything, but since none of this happened on school grounds, I have no choice."  
  
I swore. Pretty badly because Father Dom looked like I'd just put a red- hot poker through his heart. "Susannah! Language!" I glared at him and laid down on the couch on my side, drawing my legs up. "I'm going to fall asleep, and when I wake up, this will all be a bad dream. Except Jesse will still be alive, because that's the only good part about the last week or so." I said quietly.  
  
Jesse sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. He started playing with my hair and said, "Querida, it will be alright. You forget, I'm here to protect you."  
  
I sighed. Nothing seemed to go right anymore.  
  
"Uh, I hate to break up this moment between you...But I believe I know why Jesse has suddenly come back to life." Father Dom said, dragging me out of my depressing state.  
  
"Ok, shoot Father D." I said, not moving.  
  
Father Dom looked uncomfortable. "I wish you both had told me this. Between you two, exists a love so pure that nothing can ever destroy it. Once that love was consumated, by, er, physical means, Jesse became alive. No spell or potion did this, as I had originally thought. It was simply a reward from those who control the Cosmos."  
  
"Are you telling me, that because Jesse and I slept together, and have, like, the purest love known to man, he became alive?" I asked, incredulously. I lifted my head to get a better look at Father Dom.  
  
"Well...yes." Father Dom said.  
  
"Cool." I said, putting my head back down on Jesse lap. My hair fell into my face, but Jesse tucked it behind my ear. Suddenly, everything didn't seem so bad. I mean, yes, Paul was around AGAIN, and he would probably try to kill me again, and I still didn't know WHY, and I had to deal with Doc being pissed at me for keeping him awake, and CeeCee was gonna ream me later about missing the stupid meeting, but it didn't seem so bad. I mean, it was stuff I could totally deal with. Later, though. For now, I just wanted to lie here in Jesse's arms.  
  
Father Dom let us lie there for awhile before he made us go to class. I got up, linked hands with Jesse, and we walked down the hall to go to class. For a second everything was perfect.  
  
And then it all ended so quickly...  
  
**Jesse's POV:**  
Susannah and I left Father Dominic's office happy. We started walking to our first period trigonometry class, and I began thinking about the ring I now had hidden my pocket. I was going to ask Susannah to marry me later that day. After the night we'd had, I knew it could not wait. Susannah smiled at me as we neared the classroom, and for one crazy moment, I considered asking her right there.  
  
Just as I was about to reach for the ring, a shot rang out. In the empty halls of the Mission, everything echoes.  
  
The smile my Susannah had been wearing now turned to a look of horror as she touched her stomach...Drawing back blood.  
  
She collapsed in my arms, and we sunk to the floor. I held my querida, calling out for help. Doors sprung open, and Adam rushed over. "Call 911!" I yelled. He obliged.  
  
Susannah was still alive. She blinked up at me. "Jesse?" Susannah whispered. "Jesse...I love you." She practically choked out the words.  
  
"Querida...I love you." She nodded, and closed her eyes. "No! Querida, you mustn't close your eyes!" If she closed her eyes, then she may never open them again!  
  
The ambulance arrived. The people who got out put my Susannah on a stretcher, and kindly let me ride with them. Before I could get out there, Adam came running up to me. "It was Paul. They've got him in Father Dom's office." he told me. Adam was pissed as hell, as Susannah would say.  
  
I swallowed. "Adam, call her parents, and let her brothers know. Especially Jake." I said. This did not seem real..."And then, deliver this message to Paul: Tell him to start saying his goodbyes." Adam nodded, and I ran to the ambulance. We raced to Carmel General Hospital. I prayed the entire time, hoping it was not too late....

DON'T HATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As Paul said in Hypnotised By Evil, "There's more than meets the eye..."


	7. Recovering

**GroundedSouls**: Aw, that's a pretty name!  
  
**UnangelicHalo**: KEEP READING!   
****

**PoeticKiss:** HOW DID YOU GUESS THE ENDING????????? Lol....just kidding. :)  
  


**Suze's POV:  
**I blinked my eyes open in surprise. The room I was in was a bright, blinding white. It hurt to keep my eyes open, and so I closed them. Or tried to anyways. There was just so much to see! I had expected to be in heaven. I mean, shot in the stomach, you don't really expect to live through that. The last time I closed my eyes, I'd basically said good-bye to Jesse.  
  
But no. No pearly gates for this mediator. Instead, I was sitting- well, lying- in a hospital bed, hooked up to more machines than I could count. I turned my head to stare at them, and found myself face to face with Jesse.  
  
"Susannah!" he cried. "You're awake! Oh thank god!" And then he flung his arms around my neck. I thought Jesse had lost it or something. "Um, Jesse? Sweetie? Kinda taking away my oxygen supply there."  
  
Jesse immediately reliquished his hold on me. "I'm sorry, querida. It's just...You've been in a coma for a week now. I didn't know if you'd ever wake up."I tried to sit up, but found it was just a little bit painful, thanks to the newest stitches in my stomach. Jesse pushed me back. "No, you'll pull the stitches." He said, sitting next to me carefully.  
  
"Jesse what happened? I mean, I know I was shot in the stomach, and I think I told you I love you, and then I closed my eyes, and now I'm here." I was majorally confused. Jesse tried to explain.  
  
"That el tonto, Paul..." Jesse's voice became furious, remembering. "He shot you in the stomach. The doctors say it didn't hit anything major, but you lost a lot of blood. They had to do a transfusion." Jesse smiled. "Querida, do you remember what I said, after you told me you loved me?"  
  
I thought back. I think I remembered...Did he say he loved me back? I smiled, and said, "I think so. I hope you said what I think you said."  
  
"Ah, querida..." Jesse kissed me gently. Ok. Guess he did.  
  
"Did they arrest him?" I asked, Jesse's arm now protectively around my shoulders. Jesse nodded. "And Father Dom expelled him. And Jake, Brad, myself, David, Adam, and CeeCee all took turns beating him into a bloody pulp."  
  
"WHAT?" I said loudly. I was shocked. "Wow." I was majorally shocked. Not at the guys- well, maybe at Brad- but definitly at CeeCee. She's very anti-violence. "Cee?"  
  
"Oh yes." Jesse grinned, the light dancing in his eyes. "CeeCee gave Slater a black eye, and broke his foot."  
  
"Damn." I said, closing my eyes against the whiteness. This room was rivaling CeeCee's albino features. Jesse noticed me close my eyes, and kissed my forehead. "Good night, querida." he whispered.  
  
**Jesse's POV:  
**I waited in Susannah's hospital room, waiting for her to wake up. I knew she would- after all, Father Dom had said nothing could destroy our love, right? And, after all the doctors had done, they said she would be OK....once she woke up.  
  
So I waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
Finally, a week later, my beautiful Susannah opened her eyes. She glanced around sleepily, saw where she was, and tried to look around.  
  
"Susannah! You're awake! Thank God!" I went and sat next to Susannah, giving her a big hug. She told me I was holding her a little too tight, and I let go.  
  
"Jesse, what happened?" Susannah started to babble. I caught the important parts. "...shot in the stomach...told you I love you...closed...eyes...here." I told her Slater had shot her, but she was going to be OK. She seemed shocked that so many of us had beaten up Slater.  
  
I noticed Susannah get sleepy. Kissing her forehead, I said, "Good night, querida." and watched her fall back asleep.  
  
Then I did the unthinkable: I went to visit Slater.  
  
Yes, I know. Why am I going to see the man who had almost killed my querida? Because of our combined attackes, Slater was in ICU for several days. Now he was in a regular room. I had to go visit him, mainly to make sure he understood that if he did not leave my Susannah alone, it would not be the ICU ward for him. It would be the morgue. I know I told Susannah that he had been arrested, and he had- but he had to recover in the hospital first.  
  
He seemed to understand this time. Jake, Brad, and Adam had been by to make sure he understood. By the time I got there, his eyes were clouded in fear. _Good. Make him fear us, like Susannah feared him._  
  
**Paul's POV:**  
Damn. Stuck in the hospital _again_. I was starting to get on a first name basis with the nurses. It was scary.  
  
Oh, don't think that just because I'd gotten my ass kicked by Jake, Brad, David, De Silva, Adam, AND CeeCee (yes, a girl kicked my ass. She only broke my foot, and worsened the black eye Jake had given me.) I was going to turn into some nice guy and leave Suze alone. Oh, no. Far from it.  
  
I lay there, contemplating my revenge when Jake and Brad came in. They both gave me the message that I had better leave Susannah alone, or it would be the morgue, not ICU.  
  
I pretended to be afraid. I feigned fear when Adam showed up too. And when De Silva arrived. Everyone wanted me to leave Suze alone.  
  
But dammit, she would be mine. She would be mine willingly, or I would scare her into being mine. And if that meant attempting to take her life a few times, then that's what it meant. I would never _actually_ kill her. Oh no, kill the woman I love? Never! I would just make her think that I was going to.  
  
I don't like to lose. So I don't. I never make the same mistake twice. Susannah Simon would be mine again. And I would stop spending so much time in the hospital.  
  
**Suze's POV:  
**I woke up again several hours later. Mom was sitting next to my bed, crying. She always cries when I end up in the hospital. "Susie!" Mom gasped when I woke up.  
  
"Hey mom." I said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Susie, I'm about to never let you leave the house again." Mom said, laughing slightly and crying at the same time.  
  
"But this one wasn't my fault!" I cried weakly.  
  
"I know." Mom said, brushing the hair out of my eyes. "The world is a dangerous place, I suppose."  
  
"Only when you won't go out with Paul Slater." I replied. Mom laughed.  
  
"So, when do I leave this time?" I asked, trying to sit up. I sit up, wincing slightly, but the stitches were Ok. You'd think by now I'd be able to move without hurting them, as many as I've had.  
  
"Tomorrow." Mom said. I looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was ten at night. "And, unfortunately, Andy and I won't be able to stay home. Jesse's going to stay with you while you recover at home the rest of the week."  
  
I nodded. Home alone with Jesse for a week, I'm not going to argue. "Speak of the devil!" Mom exclaimed, looking up at the door way. Jesse came striding in, this look of worry on his face. Mom noticed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Jesse said. But you could so tell it was something, he just didn't want to worry us. I smiled at him. "Jesse, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, Susannah." He said, grinning at me. Mom excused herself to go get coffee, and give us some time to be alone.  
  
"Father Dominic has already arranged to send home our schoolwork during this week." Jesse said, after he kissed me deeply. "He feels terrible about this."  
  
"Yeah, well, he should." I retorted. I know I sounded horrible, but seriously! The man should have expelled Paul the second he'd been arrested!  
  
"Querida..." Jesse said in a warning tone.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." I said. "It's not Father Dom's fault Paul shot me."  
  
"That's right." Jesse said. "Besides, think of the upside to this."  
  
"There's an upside to being shot?"  
  
"Yes." Jesse said, laying down next to me. "Now, you get to spend all day in bed with the man you love." On the word _love_, he leaned down and kissed me again. My stomach twitched, and it hurt for a minute.  
  
"Um, Jesse..."I trailed off as I winced slightly. Jesse noticed. "Sorry." he said.  
  
"It's ok. We just can't be real physical." I said. Jesse nodded. He looked like it hurt him to see me in pain.  
  
He layed there with me, until I fell asleep. When I woke up, he was sitting in one of the chairs next to my bed. Mom was in the other one, and Andy walked in right as I was waking up. "Hey." he said smiling.  
  
"Hey." I replied.  
  
Andy looked at mom and Jesse. "You know, those two have not left those chairs since eleven last night." he said.  
  
I felt very loved. "Do you guys...like, approve of Jesse?" I asked. Not that it mattered. Jesse and I were going to be together until we kicked the bucket, whether or not they approve of him.  
  
"Well, I can't speak for your mother..." Andy said. "But I do. He's very protective of you, it seems."  
  
I grinned. I felt closer to Andy than I've ever felt. Just then, mom stirred from her spot. She saw that I was awake and smiled at me.  
  
"Morning." I said.  
  
"Morning, sweetie." Mom said. "You ready to go home?"  
  
"Damn straight!" I said a little bit loudly. Jesse jerked his head up and blinked around. I smiled and shook my head.  
  
  
  
"Ms. Simon, you're free to go." The nurse said to me. I was seated in a wheelchair in the entrance to my room, with Jesse behind me getting ready to push me outside. Mom and Andy were signing random forms, and gathering flowers and stuff from my friends. Finally, Jesse was wheeling me outside to mom's car and helping me into the backseat.  
  
Getting up the steps proved slightly more difficult. Each step hurt, even with Jesse on one side and Mom on the other, and Andy behind to make sure I didn't fall. I was exhausted when I finally got into my big comfortable bed. "Now, you are forbidden to move, except to go to the bathroom." Mom said, trying to be all stern and tough. The effect was ruined, though, because she had tears in her eyes again.  
  
"Not even if I wanted to." I was dead serious too. I didn't want to move for anything. If anyone attacked, then they were just going to have to take me because this girl was _not_ moving.  
  
I fell asleep a few hours later, to Jesse's soft voice. I was _tired_. I guess being in a coma will do that to you.  
  
**Paul's POV, Two Months Later:**  
"Alright, Paul." My nurse, Rachel, said. "You are free to go. Just try not to come back anytime soon, OK?"  
  
I nodded. I knew I'd probably be back, if Suze's protectors had anything to say about it. Unfortunately, I wasn't going home. Nope, after taking two months to recover in the hospital, they were taking me back to the holding cell I'd escaped from.  
  
With no bail. Meaning I was stuck there.  
  
Oh well. When you're a shifter, a powerful one like me, mere holding cells can't keep you from the woman you love. Oh no. How many times had I managed to get out of there?  
  
So I settled into the cell. I had round-the-clock guards posted at the entrance. It was hell. Except when I slept. Because when I slept, I saw Suze.  
  
In my sleep, I would shift to her room. Sit on her window seat, the one De Silva used to inhabit, and watch her sleep. Sometimes, she would wake and see me. She's let out a small scream, and then I'd disappear. I knew she was afraid. Maybe not of me, but of what I could do. Of what I would try to do.  
  
Her fear would be the end of her. And of De Silva. I didn't know exactly why he was alive, but I didn't care. It just made it a little bit harder to get rid of him. A simple exorcism wouldn't work. But I could easily kill him.  
  
Later. Right now, Susannah Simon was top priority.


	8. Paul's Plan

**Note:** This chapter takes place two months after the story began, and is told in Paul's POV for most of it. It'll explain a lot about why he's so intent on attempting to kill Suze, but will never succeed.  
  
**ALSO:** I'm debating more chapters...I'm not really good with long stories, so while this is NOT the last chapter, it may end with chapter 9 or 10. Dunno yet.

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own the Mediator characters, they belong to the wonderful author who created them, Meg Cabot. I also do not own the song featured at the end of this chapter. It's called "I Always Get What I Want" and it's owned by Avril Lavigne, available on her new CD "Under My Skin"  
  
  
  
**Paul's POV:**  
Right now, Susannah Simon was top priority. She seemed to enjoy being on top, if you get my drift. De Silva never really left her room while she was sleeping, probably because she'd told him she's seen me in her room at night. Every night, she had him to protect her. Dammit, it should be _me_ holding her while she sleeps! It should be _me_ who she runs to, afraid of the big bad demon boy! ME ME ME!  
  
I guess you could say Suze was the end of me. Before I met her, I didn't care how others saw me. I didn't care if the girls I went out with were afraid of me- that's how I bent them to my will. Or just bent them. I was a sleazy bastard, I'll admit it.  
  
Until she came along.  
  
Something about Suze was different. She had edge, attitude. She could be sweet and kind to my brother, the little dork that he is, and then be a complete bitch to me. Of course, I deserved it. But let's not lose focus, shall we? My point is, with Suze I didn't want her to go out with me because she was afraid of me. Of course, she was from the very start, and then the whole shadowland fiasco, but that's beside the point. I wanted Suze to go out with me because she genuinely wanted to.  
  
But no. I had to be mean and evil and threaten to exorcise her stupid boyfriend before she'd even give me the time of day.  
  
And then, when that didn't work, I tried hypnotising her into loving me the way I loved her. Hell, I know she had some feelings towards me- the kiss on my bed told me that much. But then that cowboy got in the way _again_, with the help of wise old Gandalf, aka Father D, and Jake, and right after I'd gotten a taste of the love of my life, she'd been snatched away from me. I'd lost. And what's more, I'd lost to a dead guy. That's a kick in the pants right there, I'll tell you.  
  
We all know I hate to lose. So I put together this plan. I'd have Susannah as mine again. I was just going to exorcise De Silva, but then he became real. How that happened, I don't know. So, instead of exorcise him, I'll just scare Suze into leaving him. Make her think that, if she doesn't give up on him and come to me, I'll kill her. This plan has backfired a little bit, however. Instead of coming to me, she's just run further into the safe confines of De Silva.  
  
Shooting her probably didn't help much, either. Considering I got my ass beat more times than I can count, and spent two months in the damn hospital. Suze got off easy compared to what her brothers, boyfriend, and best friends did to me. And I'm not easily beat down.  
  
No, no. Soon Suze would be so afraid of me, of what I can do to her and her family, that she would do whatever I wanted. And I wanted her. I wanted her more than I'd ever wanted anything. Wanted her so much it hurt. This went beyond lust. This was the real deal. Love. With a capitol L.  
  
Suze just calls it lust. She was warm for me, even if she's not now. She says she lost her head, but honestly, people who just lost their heads do not kiss that way. Not the way she kissed in my room. No no. That was something. Plus, in order for the hypnotism to work as well as it did, she had to have liked me a little bit.  
  
I lay contemplating my plan to get Suze on the cot in my cell. Soon there would be no escape for her. She would be scared out of her mind and willingly come to me. Or I would kill her. I know I said I wasn't going to, but right now, she's got me at the breaking point. I will kill her if I have to. It'll make things a little more difficult, yes, but it's her own fault.  
  
I rolled over to face the wall and smiled wickedly. Falling into a deep sleep, I whispered, "I'm coming for you, Suze."  
  
Seconds later, I was sitting on the window seat in Suze's room. I kind of wished I wasn't because she and De Silva were going at it like there was no tomorrow. I went back to my cell because, hey, I'm a sleazy bastard, but even I'm not _that_ sleazy. I don't like to watch, thank you very much.  
  
Now, when I get rid of De Silva...That's another story. To make him suffer, I'll make him watch as I show him how to pleasure Suze. He'll suffer, knowing there's not a damned thing he can do to stop me.  
  
Oh, yeah. I'm the unstoppable badass Shifter/Mediator. This is my world, and I'm gracious enough to let you live in it.  
  
Every now and then we all want something  
Even if there's no way of gettin' it  
If i stomp my feet could that make me  
Be the way around it, could I get myself around it  
  
Get me what I want  
Everything that I got  
Get me what I want  
Cause Im a big shot  
  
Dont wanna always have to be so nice  
Dont wanna hear you say well thats just life  
I dry out when I open my mouth  
I make my way around it, make my way around it  
  
Get me what I want  
Everything that I got  
Get me what I want  
Cause Im a big shot  
  
So give me what I want  
I always get what I want  
You don't want to see me when  
I don't get what I want  
Thats not what you want  
  
I'm not about to take no for an answer  
no  
If I tell you I cant I'm still gonna go  
I did it all by myself  
I found my way around it

Get me what I want  
Everything that I got  
Get me what I want  
Cause Im a big shot  
  
So give me what I want  
I always get what I want  
Don't want to see me when  
I don't get what I want  
Thats not what you want  
  
It's not to lovely  
It could start to get ugly  
It really bugs me  
If I don't get my way

Get me what I want  
Everything that I got  
Get me what I want  
Cause Im a big shotSo give me what I want  
I always get what I want  
Don't want to see me when  
I don't get what I want  
Thats not what you want 


	9. Perfection Meets The Shadowland

**PoeticKiss:** Yeah, according to www.azlyrics.com, where I got the lyrics to that song, it was a bonus song.  
  
**UnangelicHalo:** This chapter will be dedicated to the guy we love to love!  
  
Again, the hormones have taken over. Honestly, I have no control over them...Lemon in this chapter, you know the drill. If you don't want to read, then start scrolling when you reach and stop when you reach   
  


**Suze's POV:**

Ok, so after months of planning, my seventeenth birthday is about to start. And I'm not looking forward to it at all.  
  
See, any other girl would be estatic that her family had gone through the trouble to rent a hall for her friends to party in on the big day. Any other girl would be thrilled beyond belief that her parents had agreed to letting all of them stay overnight in a huge hotel suite- her boyfriend included. Any other girl would be happy to finally be able to go see movies rated R without having to bring along a parent to buy the tickets.  
  
But I am not any other girl. I'm Suze Simon, and I unfortunately, was _not_ looking forward to my birthday. Namely because I'd been dealing with a particularly annoying ghost for the last two weeks. We'd tried _everything_ to get this guy- Michael O'Harris, died during the gold rush- to move on, and _nothing_ worked. I was about to throw in the towel, especially considering he'd decided it was his place to lecture Jesse and I about staying in the same room, when not married. Since this guy kicked it a year before Jesse did, he had a point, but it was still all I could do not to exorcise him. Instead, we turned him over to Father Dom.  
  
But back to my party. My mother had rented this medium-sized hall in the basement of the Carmel Hotel downtown. It's the same one the school rents for prom for the seniors, with a bar (only soda available for my party though.) and good sized dance floor. Without my knowledge, mom had sent out invites to most of the junior class of the Mission. I didn't really care though, because mom and Andy had also shelled out money for a hotel suite for CeeCee, Adam, Jesse, and me for after my party. That was the coolest part.  
  
So why couldn't I work up real enthusiasm? I was faking happiness for my mom's sake- I didn't want her to think I was ungrateful or something, because I wasn't. Ungrateful, I mean. I was fairly estatic about it. If I could just get certain demons off my mind.  
  
For the last few months, I'd wake up in the middle of the night, sometimes for no reason, and sometimes to go to the bathroom, or something. And when I'd wake up...well, sometimes, out of the corner of my eye, I'd see Paul sitting on my window seat. I'd scream, quietly, and then he'd disappear. Sometimes Jesse would wake up, and he'd hold me and say it's just a nightmare. I'd go back to sleep, trying to believe it really was a nightmare, but knowing that it wasn't.  
  
"Susannah, are you ever coming out of that changing room?" Jesse asked. We were at this really fancy dress shop at the mall, and had been for several hours. I'd gone to find a dress for my party, on my mother's orders, and CeeCee, Jesse, and Adam had come with me. Cee was supposed to be finding a dress too, but claimed she already found one.  
  
"No." I said simply. I was trying on this black corset top with a skirt. The skirt was floor length, satin, except for the velvet roses going up the side. The corset top was sort of slutty, because it tied up the middle and revealed a little of my breasts, but I almost didn't care. It wasn't because of the dress I wasn't coming out. It was because I didn't want to show that much of me to the people out in the waiting area. I was having a "fat" day, where I felt very self-conscious about everything.  
  
"Querida..." Jesse said, in this soft, gentle voice. Usually that voice will make me do anything, but not today. "Don't you 'querida' me, Jesse. I'm putting on my regular clothes, and I'm coming out. I'll wear a dress I already have." I said, turning away from the door to grab my jeans.  
  
I was suddenly aware of a sharp intake of breath. I turned to the door to see what happened to see that Jesse had reached over the door, unlocked the stall, and had opened the door to show everyone my ugliness.  
  
"JESSE!" I screeched. "You're not getting any for a week!" I threatened.  
  
"Suze, you look..." CeeCee trailed off. The look on her face said I looked great. Adam's jaw had dropped and he looked like a truck had run him over. Jesse just stared at me.  
  
"Someone finish CeeCee's thought, please?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
Jesse sopped staring long enough to kiss me. "So you like it then?" I said when he'd relinquished my lips.  
  
"Yes." Jesse said, kissing me again.  
  
I looked at CeeCee and Adam. They both nodded until it looked like their heads would fall off. I grinned. "Ok...I'll buy it." I pushed Jesse out of the changing room so I could put my normal clothes back on. I went out to pay for the skirt, trying to ignore the looks Adam and Jesse kept tossing me. Until Jesse threw his arms around my waist, and Adam got smacked by CeeCee for staring at my chest region.  
  
"So, where to?" I asked, as we walked out to my car. CeeCee and I were each lugging a bag, and the guys had their own bags with tuxes in them. We stowed everything into the trunk of my car- Adam's would never hold all four of us, plus all of our stuff- and then started the drive to everyone's house. When it was just Jesse and me, I pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine, and then asked him. "Jesse, are you sure I looked OK in that dress?"  
  
"Querida, words cannot begin to describe how beautiful you looked in that dress." Jesse said, leaning in and kissing me again. I sighed, and brought everything into the house.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as I awaited for Friday night. Everyone- the girls, anyway- kept coming up to me at school and asking what they should wear. It got extremely annoying, especially when added to the fact that Jesse was being...weird.  
  
Remember, he said he had something planned for me that night. I figured it had something to do with that, but no one would give me a hint! CeeCee had to know something, namely because she kept sighing wistfully every time Jesse and I were together.  
  
So, when Friday _finally_ rolled around, after waiting what seemed like an eternity, I surprised myself and was actually pretty stoked. I mean, Suze Simon the violent mediator, had made it to seventeen. _seventeen_. One year away from _eighteen_. After my many trips to the hospital, this had to be some kind of miracle. The big guy (or girl, depending on if you believe that movie Dogma) upstairs must really be smiling down on me.  
  
I raced home from school that day, and ran up to my room. I took a long hot shower, trying to soothe all my worries away and succeeding. I got out, dried off, and threw on old clothes so I could do my hair and make-up without ruining the dress. I brushed out the tangles in my hair, and then rubbed in leave-in conditioner while it dried. Gina, my best friend from Brooklyn, swears by this stuff, so I'll swear by it too. For tonight, anyways.  
  
I planned on as little make-up as possible. A bit of mascara, dab on some lip gloss, _maybe_ a little blush for my cheeks. Nothing big, because I didn't want to clog my face with that stuff. I tore off my old clothes after I was done, and carefully put on my dress. The skirt swept the floor by about three inches until I put on my two inch black heels. Then it just barely touched the floor.  
  
I laced up my corset top, still in shock that mom hadn't deemed it slutty. She had actually liked my top, and said that it only showed from certain angles, so it was no big deal. Then I threw together my overnight bag for the afterparty. Hehe, I like saying that. It sounds like I'm going to some high-class premiere or something.  
  
"Susie, Jesse, are you guys ready? The limo's here!" Mom yelled. She, Andy, David, Brad, and Jake were going in their individual cars, but Andy had rented a limo for me, Jesse, Adam, and CeeCee.  
  
"Coming!" I yelled. Jesse appeared in my doorway, looking absolutely yummy in his Armani tux. "Querida, you look beautiful." Then he started rambling on in Spanish, which I'm going to assume was more compliments.  
  
I smiled and said, "You look amazing too, Jesse." We linked hands and started down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, look at my baby!" Mom cried. You could see tears starting to form in her eyes. Mom's definitly one of those emotional moms. She stopped crying long enough to take a million pictures of us before Andy shoved us into the limo. I was grateful- the flash on mom's camera was starting to make me see spots. We got in and moved all the way over, me giggling slightly as Jesse's hand accidently grazed my thigh.  
  
It seemed like in no time at all we were there, at the hotel, starting my party. The DJ tried to ignore my band list and played a lot of pop from the 90's until I heard he was going to play Backstreet Boys. I couldn't take that.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" The DJ demanded as I took over the controls.  
  
"Well, I think...NO, I KNOW I'm the birthday girl, and for once I'm going to be a bit selfish about the music." I said, sort of into the mike, but not really caring. I cut off "Quit Playin' Games With My Heart" and put on Switchfoot's "Meant To Live." Cheers erupted from the people who also had issues with the music, and they all started dancing.  
  
Kelly Prescott and Debbie Mancuso were not among those who cheered though. They tried to come over and yell at me for changing the music, which in their opinion was classic love, but Jake and Brad came over and saved me. I so owe them a good Christmas and birthday present.  
  
Then the DJ played Savage Garden's "Crash And Burn" and CeeCee and Adam started dancing, taking their lead from Jesse and me. I rested my hands around Jesse's neck, and his were on my waist, holding me and protecting me. We twirled around the dancefloor, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a twinkle of blue lights. When we twirled in that direction again, I saw my dad standing there, smiling. I smiled back.  
  
Dad stayed there for a few minutes, watching and silently giving me his blessing, before dematerializing. I was very aware of everyone watching us, and for a minute, I'd have sworn I was in heaven. The song ended, and Jesse and I stopped dancing while everyone cheered. I felt my face flush, but I didn't care. Even Kelly and Debbie couldn't ruin this moment.  
  
Midnight came way to early, and everyone started to leave. The last people were gone around 12:30, after wishing me Happy Birthday again. Finally, all that was left was CeeCee, Adam, Jesse and me. We made our way up to the suite mom had gotten us, CeeCee and I still in our finery. She had this gorgeous violet dress the exact same shade as her eyes. It was princess-y, but not over the top princess-y, and looked fabulous on her.  
  
"Querida...before you change, can I talk to you? En privado?" Jesse asked, taking my hand. His sultry voice told me it was whatever he'd been acting weird about so I replied, "Sure. What's up?" He led me out to the balcony attached to our suite. We were overlooking most of downtown Carmel, and the view was breathtaking.  
  
"Susannah, you know I love you, right?" Jesse asked. He seemed very nervous, as if he wasn't sure how I'd react to him saying that.  
  
"Yes. Jesse, you know I love you, right?" Jesse nodded, and didn't seem quite as nervous.  
  
"Susannah...Mi querida...." Suddenly, Jesse sighed, and pulled a box out of his pocket.  
  
I gasped as he hit his knees.  
  
"Susannah Simon, will you marry me?"  
  
**Jesse's POV:**

"Susannah Simon, will you marry me?" I asked, hitting the ground on one knee. For a moment, I couldn't breathe, awaiting her answer.  
  
"Yes!" Susannah gasped. I looked up at her, and saw she had tears running down her face. I got up and placed the ring on her left hand. Susannah looked at it in awe before kissing me.  
  
I held Susannah for a moment, treasuring this perfect time in our lives. I kissed her with the fire of a thousand suns before we retreated back inside.  
  
"Suze, what's with the pod-people grin?" Adam asked. Her 'pod-people' grin only enhanced as she looked at me.  
  
"Ah! You did it!" CeeCee exclaimed. I had asked CeeCee how she thought Susannah would reply if I asked her, hypothetically speaking. But CeeCee figured out I wasn't being hypothetical, and told me to go for it. She ran over and grabbed Susannah's hand, examining the ring. "Oh, it's gorgeous!" CeeCee exclaimed again.  
  
"What is that?" Adam asked, getting up from his chair and coming over. He saw and said, "Whoa, you're engaged?!"  
  
"Um, yeah." Susannah said.  
  
"Cool." Adam said. I guess that was his way of giving his blessing. At least it wasn't as intimidating as Susannah's parents had been, or even Jake's. They had all given me this big long lecture on how Susannah was still a child, and not ready for this sort of thing, and then finally buckled, giving me their blessing.  
  
"So, do you guys, wanna like, be alone or something?" Adam asked. "Cuz me and Cee, we can totally crash out here for awhile, if you guys wanna."  
  
Susannah looked at me, and I looked back. The suite we were in had one big room, with two smaller bedrooms off to the side. "Nah...not right now, anyways." Susannah said. "But new room assignments."  
  
**Suze's POV:**

"So, do you guys, wanna like, be alone or something?" Adam asked. "Cuz me and Cee, we can totally crash out here for awhile, if you guys wanna."  
  
I looked at Jesse, trying to read his thoughts. He had this look that said whatever I decided was fine. "Nah...Not right now, anyways." I said. But there was no way in hell I was rooming with Cee when I could be rooming with my fiance. CeeCee's great, and I'd rather share with her than almost anyone. "But new room assignments." I finished.  
  
I kissed Jesse again and said, "I'm going to go change." CeeCee followed me and we started to change.  
  
"Aren't you psyched?" CeeCee gushed. "I mean, you're engaged! Ah, this is so cool!"  
  
I smiled so hard I thought my cheeks were going to crack. "I know! It's so awesome." I collapsed onto the bed. I didn't want to change out of my dress. "I feel pretty." I sighed, sounding like Kelly or Debbie or someone. "Actually, it's more than awesome. It's fantastic, it's thrilling, it's...it's..." I trailed off, trying to find the word.  
  
"Awesome?" CeeCee supplied as she walked into the bathroom to change.  
  
I nodded. I held up my hand with the ring on it. It caught in the light, casting prisms of light over the room. "You think my mom's gonna flip?" I asked.  
  
"Nah." Cee called. "Jesse did this really old-fashioned thing. He asked them for their blessing."  
  
Oh yeah. I thought. That actually makes sense, since that's what they did in 1850. "That's so sweet." I said.  
  
"So, you don't mind being in a hotel room with Adam, right?" I called, sitting up off the bed. CeeCee came out with a toothbrush in her mouth and gave me this look that clearly said, "Absolutely not."  
  
I laughed. Then there was a knock on the door. "Susannah, are you done changing?" Jesse asked. I opened the door. Jesse looked at me, all confused. "I thought you were changing?" he asked.  
  
"I feel too pretty to take off my dress." I said, as Jesse came into the room. CeeCee finished her bathroom stuff and left us alone, shutting the door behind her, wearing this silly grin.  
  
"What are you going to do, sleep in it?" Jesse asked me, wrapping his arms around me. One of his hands traveled a little south, but I didn't mind.  
  
  
  
"I was planning on sleeping naked, but you know..." I said in a voice that would get my message across to Jesse. It did, if the way he started kissing me was any indication. I smiled against his lips, loving the way he was loving me. Jesse picked me up and carried me to the bed, laying me flat on my back before leaning down and kissing me again. His fingers undid the lacing on my corset top, and I sat up to toss the top onto a chair on the other side of the room. I took off Jesse's shirt, as he'd already taken off the jacket, and flung it over in the general direction of my top. I slid out of my skirt and panties, and helped Jesse take off his pants and boxers.  
  
I felt his hardness against my thigh as Jesse continued to kiss my neck, moving lower and lower with a trail of kisses. I gasped as Jesse flicked his tongue over my hardened nipples, sending little bolts of electricity over my body. He moved lower, keeping his deep brown eyes locked on my emerald ones. He dipped his tongue into my navel and I moaned. Jesse started to blow on me, kissing my inner thighs and then running his tongue over me. I gasped in pleasure and felt my whole body arch upwards. Trembling, I fell back down against the hotel's bed, moaning Jesse's name.  
  
Jesse kept up until I was close to exploding. Then he came up and met my lips with his, shoving a finger in me. "Oh God..." I moaned against his lips. "Oh God!"  
  
I broke this kiss and straddled Jesse's stomach, kissing his neck and running my hands down his muscular arms. I slid down his body, kissing his stomach and bringing my lips to his engorged manhood. It felt like steel wrapped up in a velvet blanket. I kissed the tip of it gently, feeling him get harder. "Querida..." Jesse groaned. I looked up at him devilishly, and kissed him again. I ran my tongue over the tip of his head, and felt Jesse tense up. He put his hands on my shoulders to steady my balance, and partially pushed me further onto him. I started making swallowing motions as I took all of him. I felt Jesse give off a little bit, so I swallowed it and then got off of him.  
  
"Jesse, I'm sick of foreplay." I said in a sultry voice as I straddled his stomach. "Are you?"  
  
"Ah, querida..." Jesse said, pulling me off of him and climbing on top of me. "You're in for a wild ride..." Jesse entered me, slightly at first, then harder as he began thrusting with wild abandon. I grabbed a fistful of the sheets in both of my hands and screamed as I thrust into him. I really hoped these rooms were soundproof!  
  
I closed my eyes, very aware of this euphoric feeling flowing through my body. My head was swimming, and this time was better than all the other times Jesse and I were intimate. I'm not sure why, but I felt closer to him than I'd ever felt. I screamed again as my body gave way to intense waves of pleasure.

**Adam's POV:**

CeeCee came running out of the room she and Suze were no longer sharing with this grin on her face. "I take it the lovebirds are getting started a little early?" I asked as she sat down on the big couch next to me.  
  
"Yeah." Cee said. "It's so cute. They are like, the perfect couple."  
  
"Whoa, is Spider Web actually getting emotional?" I asked. CeeCee does _not_ get emotional. She blushed and said, "So what if I am?"  
  
I grinned. We could hear moans coming from Suze and Jesse's room, and I grabbed the remote and turned up the volume on the movie that was on. "Wow, so that's what getting engaged does to someone's sex life." I commented. "Should of gotten engaged years ago."  
  
Cee groaned and shook her head. I heard Suze scream. "Jesus, is he killin' her in there?" I asked grumpily.  
  
"Adam, you sound jealous." CeeCee commented. I was about to deny it, but then I heard Suze scream again. I would have burst in there, if she hadn't sounded like she was being given the best gift in her entire life.  
  
"Fine. Maybe I am." CeeCee looked like I'd smacked her or something. I didn't get that, but whatever. "Cee, do you think...I mean, do you think this engagement with them is gonna work?"  
  
"Yes, I do." CeeCee said firmly. "Get over it, McTavish. She ain't diggin' you like you're diggin' her."  
  
I stared at CeeCee. That just wasn't something I expected to hear out of CeeCee's mouth. We both shut up and watched the movie.  
  
**Suze's POV:**

For a long time after, my heart kept pounding. I lay still, Jesse's hand running up and down my stomach, my own running over his chest. Jesse let his hand rest over my heart and he laughed. "Querida, why is your heart pounding so? Are you afraid?"  
  
I grinned and twisted my body so I was curled up with my head resting next to Jesse's chest. "No. I'm not afraid. It's pounding because that was amazing." I was at a loss for words, it was as if my speech capabilities had been shut off. I grabbed Jesse's chin and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him deeply, with more passion than I thought I had in me. I was worn out.  
  
But after a few minutes of restful kissing, Jesse and I were renewed. And it started all over again...  
  
  
  
The early morning sunlight shone through the big windows of our hotel room. My eyes flickered open against the bright light, and for a moment I couldn't remember where I was. Then I smiled as realization hit me.  
  
I was in my hotel room with Jesse.  
  
Jesse had proposed. I said yes.  
  
Then we had the most amazing sex ever.  
  
I sighed, deeply contented, and snuggled closer to Jesse's firm chest. He stirred and smiled at me, then wrapped his muscular arms around me again. I fell back to sleep almost immediately. And almost immediately wished I hadn't.  
  
_I was in...The shadowland? "What the hell am I doing here?" I grumbled, trying not to trip over the fog. I was very aware of the fact that I was naked, which had to mean that either I shifted here by mistake, or someone shifted me here.  
  
"Suze, so glad you could drop in." Of course Paul would do this. I was more pissed off by the fact that I was naked this time.  
  
"Paul, what the F do you think you're doing, bringing me here?" I screamed. "Send me home! NOW!" So I can put on clothes and kick your ass, I silently added.  
  
"Now, Suze, why would I do that?" Paul said, taking slow, definite steps towards me. A sick, perverted grin appeared on his face as he saw my lack of clothing. "You're already so prepared for what I've got planned."  
  
"You bastard! If you think for one minute that I'm going to willingly sleep with you, then you're are definitly thinking with the wrong head. NOW SEND ME-" Only I didn't get to finish my little speech because the dickhead decided to smother my lips with his.  
  
I fought him every step of the way, from biting his tongue to kicking him in the groin. Unfortunately for me, he retaliated by shoving me against a door and pinning me there with his lower body. I screamed for help and tried to fight off Paul's hands from my ass. I bit his tongue again, and that seemed to get his attention.  
  
"Shit, Suze!" Paul yelled as he broke off. "If you like it rough, then we'll get to that."  
  
"Oh no we won't!" I screamed. Then I tried to shift home, and it didn't work. Paul must have blocked my ability or something.  
  
"Dammit, LET ME GO HOME!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in his face. Paul grabbed my wrist and flung me against another door. He backhanded me, and I fell into the door. I smacked him back, or attempted to anyway. Paul pinned my wrists to my sides and said, "Watch that temper, Suze. You don't want something bad to happen, now do you?" His breath tickled my cheek as he said that.  
  
"Dammit, Paul. I'm not going to say it again." I said through gritted teeth. "NOW LET ME GO HOME!"  
  
"Not until I'm ready for you to go home." Paul said. Damn him. He'd be ready for me to go home after he was done screwing me. Well, Lord knows I'm not going to make it easy for him.  
  
I shivered, partially from Paul being so close to me, and partially because it was really cold up there, in the shadowland. Paul's sick grin widened as he pushed himself further against me and ran his hands up over my hips, towards my breasts...  
  
I shivered more.  
  
And then, I couldn't help it. I started to cry.  
  
This is not the way I'm supposed to go down! I'm not supposed to die in the shadowland at Paul Slater's hands. I'm supposed to go down in some really cool way, like after I save someone's life or something. Oh yeah, and not for a really long time. I was seventeen, engaged, and for the first time in a long time, things were actually going OK.  
  
So yeah. I started crying. Paul didn't even care, not that I expected him to. He just kept kissing me, sometimes kissing my tears away. I didn't kiss him back, but I didn't struggle either. I just stood there, against the door, shivering as Paul's lips kissed me anywhere and everywhere.  
  
"See, Suze," Paul said between kisses. "I'm going to keep you here until you agree to be mine again. And if that takes forever, then it takes forever. We'll be comatose until you agree to be mine."  
  
Like hell I will! I thought. See, my fighting spirit is still in me. I will fight him. He has to sleep up here, right? Or that Russell Crowe looking guy will be along. Right? Right?  
  
Two days later, I'd been violated roughly twenty times by Paul and not a single person had been by. No gatekeeper, no lost souls coming up, no other shifters. No one.  
  
How the hell was I going to get out of this one? _


	10. Satan makes his last move

**Jesse's POV:  
**"Susannah?" I called out in our room. She may have been in the bathroom, showering, but a quick peek in there told me she wasn't. Then I saw something on her pillow I'd missed before.  
  
_"I warned you all. Little Suze will be mine again."  
_  
I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. That...el puto....he'd kidnapped mi querida! He's got her trapped Dios knows where, and will do Dios knows what before we can get to her...  
  
_Jesse, no, don't think like that. You will get to her before he does anything to her.  
_  
I put on my clothes and saw that Susannah's dress was still lying where we'd thrown it the night before. That meant that he'd taken her with nothing on....I began to pray that we found Susannah before he did anything.  
  
I ran to the main room of our suite, and broke the news to CeeCee and Adam. Then we called the police, who arrived when Susannah's mother and stepfather did.  
  
In a broken voice, I told them about the kidnapping. I had no idea where she was, but since her body wasn't here, I could rule out shifting to the shadowland. Unless...Unless Slater took her somewhere, and then shifted her there...  
  
I put my head in my hands and groaned. "I knew he would find a way to ruin this..." I said crossly. "Everything was perfect. I proposed, she said yes, we were so frickin' happy and then-"  
  
"Wait, she said yes?" Susannah's mother said. I nodded. Mrs. Ackerman smiled and said, "Oh, that's great!"  
  
"It would be, if he hadn't interferred again." I got up off the couch and said, "Well, I'll be in touch."  
  
"Where are you going?" Mr. Ackerman asked me.  
  
"To find my fiancee." I said, leaving the suite.  
  
**Suze's POV:  
**Ok, when I get out of here, I'm going out for the track team. Seriously. As much as I've run from Paul, I'd win every meet, or whatever they call the races.  
  
Two days into my capture, Paul was on top of me, attempting to screw me again. He'd succeeded in forcing it from me about twenty times, but I was sick of it. I was sick of running further down the damn hallway after every attack. This time, I was fighting for all I was worth- and actually winning. Paul went flying, landing painfully against a door. I scrambled up and started running. "Suze, You can't escape!" Paul called after me.  
  
"Wanna bet, asswipe?" I yelled back. There had to be a way out! There HAD TO BE!  
  
I heard his footsteps behind me, but I kept running. I ran until I couldn't hear anything but the pounding of my heart. This was not the same pounding Jesse had given me. This pounding was fear.  
  
I tripped over what I assumed was fog. My arms flew out in front of me as I landed on my side, and somehow grabbed hold of the edge of something. I pulled myself forward to see that it was some weird portal. It looked like I was standing at the edge of a cliff, staring over the edge, looking at my body.  
  
My body that happened to be tied up- literally- at Paul's house.  
  
Like, in his bed.  
  
I shuddered. Damn him. From the look of things, he'd tied me to the bed and then placed his own body next to mine before shifting us up here. How he got me out of the hotel in the first place was beyond me, but I didn't waste anytime thinking about it.  
  
I jumped into the portal, landing on the carpet next to the bed. "Now, how to get into my body?" I mused. I tried to pick up my arm, and discovered that I could. It was heavy but I could. So, I untied my wrists from the bed, and then decided to do something I'd seen in movies.  
  
I laid down on top of my body and the next thing I knew, I was staring up at the ceiling. "Yes!" I squealed. I sat up and started to leave, then remembered my nakedness. Casting Paul a dirty look, I said, "I hope you don't mind..."  
  
Twenty minutes later, I was driving off in Paul's BMW, wearing one of his shirts and shorts. I was going to have to shower for a year before I felt clean again, but I didn't care. I'd pay the high water bill if I had to. I drove around in circles before deciding where to go.  
  
I passed by the hotel where I'd had my party. I hoped someone had remembered my dress when they were packing up...  
  
I passed the mission, and considered stopping to talk to Father Dom. I almost did, but then I saw the one person I really wanted to talk to coming out of the main doors.  
  
Jesse.  
  
I pulled in the driveway and put the car in park, not stopping to take the keys out. I ran with all the strength I had left up to Jesse and caught him from behind.  
  
"What the- QUERIDA!" Jesse yelled. "Dios, you're OK!" He wrapped me in his arms.  
  
"In a manner of speaking, yeah." I grinned at him.  
  
"Was it Slater?" Jesse asked as he led me inside to Father Dom's office.  
  
I nodded. I had to tell him what happened up there...I just didn't want to. I know he loved me, and wouldn't blame me for it...It's still not something you want to tell your fiance. "Oh, yeah, I was kidnapped by Satan himself, and he raped me about twenty times, but I'll be ok." Yeah, it just doesn't roll off the tongue.  
  
Jesse sensed that something had happened, because he cupped my face in his hands and said, "Querida, did he hurt you?" I knew what he was asking, not specifically had he hurt me, but if he'd forced himself on me. I couldn't look Jesse in the eye as I nodded a silent "Yes."  
  
Jesse didn't release my face, however. He kissed me lightly, and I almost thought everything was going to be semi-ok.  
  
Then I noticed all the lockers rattling.  
  
And saw how Jesse's scar was glowing like crazy.  
  
"I take it you're going to kill him?" I said, as tears started to fall.  
  
Jesse just nodded and kept walking me to Father Dom's office.  
  
"Ok." I said. I think this surprised him, because I've been doing the anti- violence thing. Screw anti-violence. Anti-violence has gotten me shot, kidnapped, raped, and basically scared for my life. Paul Slater can die for all I care. "Querida, you mean...you're going to let me kill him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jesse didn't say anything, just tightened his grip on my waist. "Y te amo." he said, nibbling my ear. I really need to learn Spanish....It had to be good though. (A/N: I read in another fanfic that Y Te Amo translates into I Love You)  
  
I hoped...  
  
We reached Father Dom's office, and I sighed deeply as I threw open the door.  
  
"Susannah!" Father Dom cried as I walked in and collapsed in one of the leather chairs that was in front of his desk. "Oh, thank God you're alright!"  
  
"She's far from alright, Father." Jesse retorted. I sent him a look. "Jesse, I'll be fine. No lasting damage, I don't think." Maybe a few bruises from being shoved up against the door, but you know...Nothing like the millions of stitches I've had.  
  
Jesse sighed. He took my left hand and kissed it. Suddenly, I had a thought....A very horrible thought..."Jesse, we're still, like, engaged, right?" I hoped we were, I hoped he wasn't going to break it off just because Paul decided to get phsyical.  
  
Jesse laughed slightly. "Of course we are, querida." He kissed my hand again. "Why wouldn't we be?"  
  
I sent him a look that clearly said why I had to ask.  
  
Father Dom looked so confused, but he brushed it off and picked up the phone. "Susannah, who should we call first? The police, or your parents?"  
  
Like I had to think about it. "My parents." They had to know I was Ok, in a manner of speaking. Father Dom started dialing.  
  
"Hello?" Came my mom's tearful voice.  
  
I couldn't help it. "Mommy?" I said, tears pricking at my eyes.  
  
"Susie! Oh, dear, where are you? Are you alright? What happened?" My mom started asking a million questions. When she finally ceased, I said, "Mom, I'm fine. Shaken up, but fine. I'll need to go to the hospital," Again, I didn't add. Just when I was starting to have a record and not be there every other week. "And then we'll have to talk to the cops. I'm at the Mission now, I'll be home as soon as possible."  
  
"Susie, is Father Dom there? Or Jesse? I think he said he was going to check there for you." Mom asked, sounding like she was crying.  
  
"Yeah, their both here. Which one do you want to talk to?"  
  
Mom asked to speak with Father Dom. I passed the phone over, and hiked up the shorts I was wearing. "Susannah...What, exactly, are you wearing?"  
  
I looked down guiltily. "Well...After I got out of the shadowland, and was back in my body, I was naked, and I couldn't very well run out of Paul's house _naked_, so I had to grab something, and so I just grabbed a shirt and shorts from his closet, and I feel really unclean wearing them, and I think I'm going to have a bonfire when I get home." I said before Jesse cut me off with a finger to my lips.  
  
"Ok, what did you say?" Jesse asked.  
  
I slowed down and told Jesse the whole story, starting with how I went back to sleep in his arms at the hotel, and then was in the Shadowland. Then my two days of hell, running between attacks, finally getting to that portal thing, finding my body in Paul's bed, freaking out, untying myself, getting back into my body, and then needing clothes. When I was done, Jesse looked murderous.  
  
Not that he doesn't always look that way when Paul's name is brought up.  
  
"Susannah, your mother has requested that either Jesse or myself take you to the hospital, and then to the police station." Father Dom said, breaking Jesse and I's private moment. "How, pray tell, did you get here?"  
  
"I kinda borrowed Paul's BMW." I squeaked.  
  
"Borrowed or stole?" Father Dom asked accusitivly.  
  
"I think borrowed is the right word, seeing as he freaking kidnapped me!" I said, only I didn't say freaking.  
  
"Ok, ok." Father Dom said. Jesse was gripping the back of my chair. "Borrowed it is."  
  
"Damn straight." I said, standing up. "Let's motor." Jesse led me out to Father Dom's car while Father D locked up the school.  
  
About a half hour later, I was sitting in an examination room, wearing one of those paper gowns they give you in hospitals. The doctor- Dr. Johnson, one I'd met before on one of my many hospitals visits- kept asking me a million questions about the kidnapping. She was pretty cool, and I was totally comfortable. The only downside was I was alone while they did the examination.  
  
Before I knew it, they were done. Dr. Johnson said that it would be a little while before they would know if I'd gotten anything from it. I pulled on Paul's stupid shirt and shorts, and went out to the waiting area where Jesse and Father Dom were waiting for me with my mom.  
  
"Susie!!!!!!" I didn't even flinch at the hated nickname. I was so happy to see my mom! She handed me a bag that held clean clothes for me to wear. "I figured you would need some." she said tearfully.  
  
"Thank God!" I cried. I rushed to put on my clean clothes, and then put Paul's in a bag. "Anyone got any matches?" I asked innocently, holding the bag with disdain.  
  
Jesse produced a pack of matches he'd gotten in Father Dom's office. I grinned. "So, can I have a bonfire on the beach tonight? I need to burn this."  
  
Mom agreed to it. That night, Jesse and I went to the beach with Cee and Adam, and built a huge bonfire. As I pulled the clothes out of the bag, CeeCee said, "Do you have any idea how much money you could get from Kelly Prescott for those?"  
  
"I have an idea." I put the shirt on a big long stick I'd found. Holding it over the fire, I said, "And I don't care. The look on her face if she finds out I burnt Paul's clothes would be so much better!" The shirt crackled as I dropped it in the fire. "Burn in hell, Paul." I whispered so that only I could hear me. Jesse may have heard it too, he held me tighter to him.  
  
The shorts were next to go. After several jokes from the peanut gallery (namely Adam), they were joining the shirt in hell. I sat there, in Jesse's arms, staring at the flames, wondering how my life could be such a mess.  
  
But it wasn't a complete mess. I mean, I was engaged to the guy I was going to love for all eternity. That was the silver lining to my cloud.  
  
After a few hours, we all went home. Well, Adam drove CeeCee home, and Jesse and I sat in my car for awhile.  
  
"Susannah? Are you alright?" Jesse said quietly as I sat there with my head on the steering wheel.  
  
I mumbled something- even I don't know what I said- and closed my eyes. I was tired. I was trying to wear this brave face for everyone, so no one would pity me, and it was wearing me out. Jesse must have guessed what I was thinking or something, because he lifted my head from the steering wheel and said, "Querida, you don't have to pretend to be OK if you aren't."  
  
"But I am." I said. I really was. "I just don't want people to feel sorry for me. I'm fine."  
  
Jesse kissed me. I missed his kisses. "So, when did you want to get married?" I asked as we pulled apart. I started the car.  
  
"After we've finished college, querida." Jesse said. "And have secure jobs." Wow, Jesse was seriously thinking 21st century.  
  
"Ok then." I said. I didn't mind a long engagement. It would be nice, plenty of time to plan out details and all that.  
  
We pulled into my driveway. Mom was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee, glowing (not in a ghost way, but in a 'I'm-so-psyched' way) about something. "Susie, the police called. Apparently, Mr. Slater died in his sleep."  
  
So that explains the glow. 


	11. Life Is Good

This, my faithful readers, is the last chapter. Yes, it's sad. However, I'm working on a little something something, as a continuation. Probably rated PG-13 to begin, but then may change to R, as most of my writing does.

Happy Reading!

**Suze's POV:**  
"Paul died in his sleep?" I said dumbstruck. Well, damn. I still couldn't avoid him. He's just haunt my room now.  
  
Damn.  
  
"Yes. Susie, why aren't you happier about this?" Mom asked. "He's gone for good."  
  
I snorted. No, he's not! I wanted to yell. But then I'd have to explain about my ghost-seeing abilities. And I'm just not sure mom can handle that.  
  
So I faked a happy smile. "I know. It's just a lot to take in." Jesse totally understood why I wasn't happier about this. Now it would be next to impossible for him to protect me because Jesse couldn't even see ghosts. I ran upstairs to change and wash the sand off of me. Thankfully, Paul was no where to be seen.  
  
"Querida, are you ok?" Jesse asked, coming up behind me and putting his arms around me. I sighed and said, "Yeah. It just sucks, because now he's going to come in and haunt my room."  
  
"Our room, querida." Jesse said in my ear. "You forget, I'm going to be here. Granted, I can't see him, but it's shouldn't be too hard to help somehow, if he shows up."  
  
"If he shows up?" I repeated. Then it dawned on me. "Of course! He could be trapped in the shadowland! Maybe he was gone from his body too long!" I was never so happy. "He said we'd just be comatose, but I bet he was gone too long..." I stopped rambling as I wandered into the bathroom. I pulled off my top and undid my bra after I turned on the taps. Jesse went to Jake's room, since his stuff was still there, and showered off. Then we met up in our room.  
  
If mom and Andy noticed the enormous smiles on Jesse and I's faces the next morning, they didn't say one word. My door had been fixed from when Jesse, Brad, and Andy had to break it down, so we were able to lock it. Upside? It wasn't next door to David's room, so we wouldn't have to deal with him the next morning.  
  
I woke up in Jesse's arms, and his eyes were closed. I didn't want to wake him, since he looked so goddamn cute sleeping, so I carefully took his arm and put it at his side, instead of around me.  
  
Or attempted to, anyways. Turns out Jesse learned how to fake sleep from me. He eyes flew open and he playfully grabbed my waist and started to tickle me. "Where do you think you're going, querida?" That's all he ever calls me now, unless he's pissed off about something. Then he'll use the angry voice and call me Susannah.  
  
I giggled and tried to tickle him back. "Jesse!" I laughed his name as he hit the one place I'm majorally ticklish- my stomach. Specifically, above and below my belly button. "Stop it!" I said playfully. But he wouldn't. We laid there for a good ten minutes, Jesse tickling me, me squirming and trying to tickle him back, before I managed to get on top of him and take control of his ticklish hands.  
  
"Good Morning, querida." Jesse said. My face was about an inch away from his. "Morning, Jesse." I whispered. I kissed him quickly, and then pulled myself off of Jesse. "Gotta get ready for school." I said. Jesse groaned and rolled over onto his side, watching me walk into the bathroom. He propped himself up onto his elbows and grinned when I came out, soaking wet after my morning shower, to get clothes. I smiled back and said, "Bathroom's free if you want it."  
  
"Querida, it's not the bathroom I want..." Jesse said suggestivly. Maybe it was the whole being-dead-for-150-years that gave him such a sexual appetite. Then again, maybe I'm just so good at sex, he wants more. I didn't care what the reason was. Either way, we didn't have time for a quickie. Not that we're ever quick....  
  
I sat down on the bed, next to Jesse. I felt his muscular arms snake around my waist and pull me into him. I giggled and nibbled Jesse's ear for a minute. I made it clear that more could happen, but later that night, and waiting would only intensify everything. Even though things were usually fairly intense....A quick kiss on my neck and Jesse agreed. He went and got dressed, then we headed downstairs for breakfast. Brad came down a little bit later, gave us a look of disgust, and grabbed a box of cereal. I returned his look of disgust, although mine to him was probably more deserved because Brad has horrible eating habits.  
  
Of course, Jesse was feeding me bite-sized pieces of apple. We were being lovey-dovey, and I didn't care who had issues with it. So maybe Brad's look of disgust to us was deserved too...Eh, who cares?  
  
By lunch, everyone knew that Paul had kidnapped me, and then he'd been found dead. Everyone kind of assuming I offed him while he was holding me capture, and I was fully prepared to go all self-defense on any law official who wanted to question me. But none did, so it was probably just an over-active rumor going around school.  
  
So life settled into normal. Well, a weirder version of normal. Jesse and I finished high school, and both got accepted to NoCal, where Jake attends college. I got my degree in fashion, since other than ghost-busting, that seems to be something I'm good at, and now own this tiny little clothing store in downtown carmel. Jesse got his degree in law enforcement, and became a cop. (A/N: I borrowed that from another fic I read. I love the idea of Jesse in a cop's uniform...)  
  
We got married once both of us were secure in our jobs. Father Dom married us on the beach, at sunset, about a year after we'd graduated. I couldn't decide between CeeCee or Gina as a maid of honor, but since when do you have to have only ONE maid of honor? I chose them both in the end. Adam, Jake, Brad, and David were ushers. Mom cried, obviously, and no one seemed to question when Jesse's side of the family couldn't make it. We'd made up some bull story about how Jesse had tried to reconcile with his parents, and they didn't give a damn, so that's why they didn't show. As a wedding present, Andy and his construction crew built us a small house, using money my dad had left me. I didn't even know he'd left any money, but mom sat me and Jesse down one night and told me how much we had, and if we wanted, Andy's crew could built us a house with it. We agreed.  
  
So, when we returned from our honeymoon in Hawaii, we moved into our not-so- small house. It wasn't as big as my parent's house, but it was fairly large. It had a dining room, kitchen, living room, family room, and downstairs bathroom. Upstairs held a master suite with private bathroom, and three bedrooms besides, for when we started a family. Right now, they were guest bedrooms.  
  
Life was good. It was very good.


End file.
